Do You Know Hermione Granger
by Loveydove
Summary: I don't own the first three chapters, those were from Andrearose1990. Do you know Hermione? Everyone at Hogwarts thought they did! Until it all comes crashing down and the truth gets set free little by little. A year filled with the truth spilling out, romance, new friendships and drama for those all involved. This year and all years to come will be eventful to the very end.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or the first three chapters, those were from Andrearose1990. I adopted the story from her and will be keeping the three chapters just edited and some added details, and will keep some parts of her already established plot.**

 **Andrearose1990 Authors note- Lord Voldemort does not exist in this story, so there are no death eaters or anything like that. There are still purebloods, half-bloods, and muggle-borns.**

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione laughed as Ron snorted his pumpkin juice through his nose over a joke Seamus had told. She had to admit it was a funny joke but not funny enough for that but still funny. She laughed reaching for a slice of vanilla cake with vanilla butter-cream frosting, her weakness, when she felt it, but she was too late.

She didn't scream when she felt it pierce through her body, but everyone else around her did. Ginny was first to register what happened and she was the loudest, but anyone would scream as loud as she did when you seen an arrow goes through their friend's chest. As soon as she felt the arrow, she threw up her left hand up in the air quickly standing up as well.

The Hall erupted in screams as Hermione stood up the arrow on full display after Ginny's screams drew everyone's attention to her.

"Luna," she gasped out looking to her blond friend at the Ravenclaw table, who stood up after the scream with wide eyes in fear at her friend. "Get them." She forced out, as blood started to trickle down her chest. Luna, whose expression turned to determination, nodded at her command before anyone could stop her; she disappeared with a little puff of smoke left in her wake. If possible the room erupted in more chaos, Luna just disappeared, and she apparated inside of Hogwarts leaving the school behind, something that shouldn't have happened. Something that wasn't possible, that shouldn't have been possible.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Headmaster Dumbledore urged, after the shock left, as he tried to make his way to Hermione, the rest of the professors running towards her after him.

"No!" she said holding up her right hand to stop them forcing them back, gasping for air while her lungs quickly filled with her blood. She removed herself from the bench like tables. She staggered from side to side fighting to stay standing as she brought her left hand down in a flying motion, and to everyone's surprise bringing the man, who was chuckling previously, slamming him to the ground with a loud crack ringing through the hall.

"Miss. Granger put down the shield." Headmaster Dumbledore urged once more quite shocked that she was able to produce a shield strong enough to stop him and the other professors from coming to her aid as she was dying. "We need to help!"

"You can't… wait… for... Luna." She choked out, dropping to her knees. She took her left hand, reached behind her back and snapped the back of the arrow earning a loud scream from her. She fell forward catching herself with her hands and accidently dropping the shield holding everyone back. With a shaky hand she reached her chest and pulled out the rest of the arrow, screaming the entire time.

"Miss. Granger," Professor McGonagall breathed out, and she took in her prized student lying in a growing pool of her own blood.

"Back... Away." She forced out sending them back a couple feet to their shock once again as she dropped to the ground rolling on her back before she let out an ear piercing scream as her body started to shake violently. Students watched in fear as they watched the Gryffindor Princess die. No one could get close to her; even as her body was dying she was still strong enough to keep everyone in the room away from her.

In what seemed like agonizing hours but in reality were only a few second, Luna finally arrived back with four fair white men surrounding her. The tallest looked to be in his forties, had straight light brown hair that was being mixed with little wisps of grey, he had brown eyes that were hard as stone. The second tallest had straight black hair and blue eyes and he was gripping Luna's hand while surveying the room. The last two were the same height and looked to be twins, both having straight shaggy **(AN-like Harry's in the movies, where as the other two men look like Draco Malfoy's hair in the last couple of movies)** dark hair but one with blue eyes and the other with brown eyes.

The first two men ran to Hermione's shaking form and the second man kneeled beside her left, while the first was on her right. The first man gripped her face a little tightly before looking her in the eye while she is gasping for breath.

"Hermione, listen to me, you are **NOT** **allowed to** _ **die**_ , do you hear me, you are _**going to make it**_." He stressed to her but she didn't respond. The second man ripped open her shirt before cursing under his breath.

"Dad, she was poisoned." He said placing his hand over her chest above her wound.

"What is the meaning of this?" Headmaster Dumbledore yelled at the men in his Great Hall not understanding what was going on but they paid him no mind.

The twins moved over to the man on the ground, one of them flipping him over and feeling for a pulse. "She killed him, father." He yelled over as if it was nothing.

"Lucky bastard, she gave him an easy death." He snarled out watching his oldest work on saving Hermione's life.

"Hermione if you can hear me, I'm sorry but this is going to hurt badly." The second man said before his hands started to glow bright gold. The first man held her hand tightly as the Hall was filled with her screams.

"STOP," Ginny yelled from Harry's arms as he held her back and to keep her from falling. "You're hurting her!" She cried trying to struggle away from Harry to get to Hermione.

"I'm saving her," he said through gritted teeth, and the screams got louder before they faded away and she passed out. After a minute he pulled his hands away and checked her pulse. "She's alive," he breathed out and the Hall let out the collective breathe they were holding, their Gryffindor Princess was going to make it.

The first man placed a kiss on her forehead before standing up along with the second. "Boys, let's get out of here." He said the twins nodded and they dragged the dead man with them over to their father.

"Dumbledore," the first man said turning to the stunned Headmaster. "I will be back later to discuss her protection."

The second man grabbed the back of Luna's head, threading his hands through her hair, leaned down and gave Luna a heated kiss and whispered ' _be safe'_ before they all departed with a small cloud of smoke.

As soon as they left, Luna ran to Hermione's side, crouching down on her knees, and everyone crowded around them as Harry, Ginny, and Ron dropping down to Hermione across from Luna.

"Miss. Lovegood, I need an explanation." Headmaster Dumbledore said all traces of pleasantries gone from his voice as Madam Pomfrey shooed Harry, Ginny, and Ron away from Hermione and started to run spells over her checking her vitals.

"Umm…" Luna paused unsure of her next words, it wasn't really her secret to tell, but in this situation she knew she probably didn't have a choice. "You.." she started slowly trying to think about how to word the information. "You just met Hermione's biological father and her half brothers." If it was possible the room erupted into more chaos. Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess had lied to everyone about her family, and someone was trying to kill her.

Professor McGonagall looked to her sleeping student her chest still covered in her blood, her skin pale and pasty looking, she always thought she knew the young girl, but she was wrong, they were all wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter and the beginning of the plot, or the first three chapters, just edited and added to the chapters. And I made up where Grangers live based on the book, they never say where.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Outside a house in Liverpool**

Four men Apparated just inside of a backyard of a two story house in Liverpool, two of them carrying a body, the two carrying the dead body drop it without any care in the world. The oldest man sends out a Patronus of a screech owl and a second Patronus is sent in the form of a black ram. Two hooded figures appear and grab the body and a pop sound is made taking the dead body away, while five more appear who move toward the front after applying heavy disillusionment charm to hide. Five more hooded figures come and take multiple steps back to be around the perimeter. The first four men then walk up to the house, the oldest knocks rabidly against the door.

Due to the sound and how fast the knocks where the occupants inside knew something was wrong, though they knew only four men would come through the back making it safe to open up the door.

The woman inside opens the door quickly and smiles only for it to drop at the sight of the grave faces of the four men and the surrounding hooded figures. The woman rushes the men inside to hear what they have to say.

After rushing them into the room, the man sees their guests and ushers the children out.

Everyone sits down onto the couches and chairs around the room, the four men begin to talk quietly, shortly after that the owners of the house call their children down and tell them to pack as quickly as possible. The three younger men head up with these children to help by using magic to pack and make everything fit then help them by levitating it down. The woman and man lead up their last guest to help them pack. Once everything and everyone is downstairs they head out the back and the five hooded figures from the front come back and surround them, grabbing the bags of the household while the others grabbed hold of the members of the family to get them to safety as fast as possible.

 **Back at Hogwarts**

She felt like crap, that's the first thought that came to her mind as she awoke from her slumber. She rolled her head to the side trying to stop the spinning before opening her eyes to find many pairs staring back at her, most of them with confusion, hurt, and a little anger displayed in them. She looked to her left and saw Luna sitting there worry clearly present in her eyes, when noticing her friend was awake she gave a slight smile.

"Miss. Granger." Headmaster Dumbledore started his voice harder than she was use to, but she guessed that was to be expected after what took place in his Great Hall. "I'm glad to see you are awake, but I believe an explanation is in order." He stressed getting straight to the point, something he was not known for.

"What's to know, I almost died, I was saved and here we are." She answered simply, annoying most in the small place.

"Now is not the time for games." Professor McGonagall snapped at her once favorite student.

"I'm not playing games, you wanted an answer and I gave you one." Hermione snapped back. Her head was spinning and she did not have time for their little inquiries.

Dumbledore let out a snort. "Miss. Lovegood said those men who came here were your father and half brothers. Is she correct?" He said. "Why were you shot in the chest with an arrow in the first place?"

Hermione took a deep breath, sitting up as she did so and giving a look to Luna, who just shrugged and gave her a look back. "Yes, those men were my father and brothers. As to why I was shot with an arrow I cannot answer that."

"Can't Miss. Granger, or won't." Dumbledore pressed on.

"Either take your pick." She said looking him straight in his eyes.

He took a deep breath not expecting this answer from one of his most prized students. "Miss. Granger do you not understand the gravity of the situation. You were attacked in our school, nearly killed. You killed your attacker in front of the entire school. Miss. Lovegood was able to leave Hogwarts and then bring people back in with her. That is not something that should be possible. They then saved you using a method I have never seen during my lifetime and left. In the last day in a half, officials from the Ministry of Magic have been in my office wanting answers that now it seems neither nor Miss. Lovegood are willing to give. I have always respected you; I expect the same from you."

Hermione took a deep breath and rolled her eyes, ' _Him respecting me, that's debatable.'_ "The Ministry of Magic has no reason to be here, I did nothing wrong. Yes, I killed a man, but if you remember he shot me with an arrow in a room full of students. I have never heard a better case of self defense." She took another breath before continuing on to their shocked faces. "Luna will not give you any answers that will harm my father or brothers and neither will I. My family came in and saved me and left that is all you need to know. I will not give you anything else on the matter."

"Why have you lied all these years about who your parents were, why let everyone believe you were muggle-born?" Professor McGonagall asked trying to achieve the answers a different way by changing the subject.

"I didn't, my dad is John Granger, my mother is Elizabeth Granger, and they raised me. My biological father, the man who came and saved me slept with my mother before she and my father got together. He has been there to give my mother money for me. He has visited me when he is able. I love him, but he is not my dad. They stay away from me for my protection, so I do not mention them."

"Well, how does Miss. Lovegood know about them?" She countered.

"I was there when they came for a surprise visit. Mr. and Mrs. Granger did not know I was coming, neither did Hermione, I had a feeling that I should visit Hermione at the moment so I did and met them." Luna answered in a light voice. "I have promised to keep their secret."

"Why not come to us?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because, my personal life is none of your business," she could see their taken back looks from her words but she kept going. "What happened was a freak accident and after word gets out that you cannot use me to get to my father they will not come after me again. I am also sure that my father will make sure that will never happen again. I have no reason to come to you and tell you my life story."

"I guess I was wrong about our relationship." Professor McGonagall said a little despondent.

"I never meant to hurt your feelings, but my private life is my private life. I am under no obligation to tell you my life story to anyone." She said.

"We do have one last topic to discuss, Miss. Lovegood left school ground and returned with outsiders."

"To save my life." Hermione interrupted coming to Luna's aide. "She left to get help, that without I would have died."

"If you did not stop us from helping you, we would have been able to help." McGonagall piped in.

Hermione shook her head. "Not with the poison that was running through my body, it would have taken you days to figure out what was wrong with me and another couple of weeks to figure out how to save me but I would have been dead in a matter of seconds. If she hadn't done what she did I would be dead right now. Plus I asked her to go; otherwise she would have never left. You can't punish her for saving my life, how would that look to the school, to the Ministry, and to the Wizarding world about saving someone's life." She finished with a slight smugness filling her body.

Dumbledore stared at her astonished that one of his prized students has out witted him. He couldn't punish Luna for what she did, her actions saved Hermione's life, and it would look bad if he did and this got out to the public, what kind of man would he be if he punished someone for saving someone's life. It was not her fault that she was attacked because of her father's actions. There was no real reason he had to punish her.

"Come Minerva, we should give Miss. Hermione time to regain her strength." He said hiding his anger turning making his way to leave with Professor McGonagall following behind him with the two girls smirking behind their backs.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter and I have adopted this story from Andrearose1990. This is her last chapter that she wrote.**

 **Chapter 3**

Hermione walked down the hall to the Head dorms, it had been a few days since the incident and even though she was beyond well, the professors insisted on her staying in the hospital wing longer than she deemed necessary. She knew they wanted answers, answers she would never tell them, her private life was exactly that, private and even though her private life spilled over into her public life it did not mean she would add any fuel to the fire.

The Ministry Aurors came trying to interrogate her, asking all types a questions about her father and who was trying to kill her and where was the body. She just stone walled them, told them only what they needed to know but left out any information about her father's name. They threatened to go after her parents, but she quickly adverted them off that path. She knew the first thing he (her father) would have done was to go to her parents' house and ensure their safety, meaning put them in a safe house until he could figure out who found Hermione and take them down.

She knew the fact that they publicly attacked her meant that the people who wanted her dead, also wanted to get word out that he had a daughter, someone who they would have a better chance at getting to than his sons.

She shook her head of these thoughts, no use worrying about who was after her until she had the facts.

Luna came to see her as often as she could; she kept Hermione updated on the rumor mill that was taking a whole new form since her attack. Everyone was making their own assumptions about what had happened and they were badgering Luna for the details about Hermione's family mostly her brothers and the one she was dating. She also told her that Dumbledore stopped all mail going in and out of the school. He did not want this story getting out before he had the answers he was looking for, answers he would never be getting in the first place.

Harry and Ron had not been to see her, but that was due to the professors' dealings, they said they didn't want Hermione to be bothered by questions at the moment and they knew since Luna knew the answers it would be ok for her to visit.

She walked up to the portrait and whispered the password and entered her common room ready for a chance to relax in her own bed. The Head Dorms common room was spacious and richly designed, having been made a blend of Slytherin and Gryffindor styles. It had a slick, sophisticated edge with its dark green and gold marble floor and high arched windows at the back wall. The walls were dark ruby red with silver zebra stripes and layered with various tapestries depicting Hogwarts famous events. The couches were made of soft red fabric, and slick green leather. The drapes were long and crimson with big bright silver drawstrings. The fireplace was made of heavy green and silver marble granite in the design of a curled up dragon with the dragons eyes a Citrine yellow gemstone in each socket, its head looking into the fireplace so it looked like it was breathing fire when the fireplace was lit. There was a black, silver, and gold grand piano that Hermione liked to play on frequently. There were bookcases all over the room for both Draco's and Hermione's books. Off to the left was a small kitchenette for them to use as they saw fit, and off to the left was a short spiral staircase that led to Hermione's and Draco's bed chambers and bathroom.

"Mione!"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the horrendous nickname as she turned to see Harry and Ron running towards her.

"Harry, Ron?" she greeted once they were closer to her. "What are you two doing out of class?" she asked as they each gave her a hug.

"Dumbledore told us you were leaving now; he gave a pass from class to come see you." Harry explained.

"Oh, that's great." She forced a smile knowing the old man probably wanted the boys to get her to answer his questions and they walked around her into the common room without asking for permission, to which she got angry and took a deep breath rolling her eyes at them.

"How are you?" Harry asked taking a seat in one of the side chairs while Ron flopped his body onto the couch taking up two thirds of it with his feet sprayed all over the couch.

"Ronald," Hermione scolded. "If you are going to sit on my couch you will at least sit up and take your feet off the couch."

Ron grumbled but rearranged his body into a normal sitting position.

"Thank you," she said taking a seat in the opposite chair of Harry. "To answer our question Harry, I am fine, I have been for days, and they just kept me there a little bit longer trying to get answers that I can't and won't give them." She said trying to make it clear to them to begin with that they weren't going to be getting any answers.

"What happened?" Ron asked. "I mean I know what happened, I saw it but Mione, why did you lie to us?"

"I never lied." Trying not to say anything over that horrid nickname.

"Yes you did." Ron shot back, "You lied about who your father was."

"No I didn't, the man you saw loves me, and I love him but he did not raise me. My father, the man who gets that honor is John, he has been there my entire life I considered him my father." She explained.

"Well, you could have at least told us you had a different biological father." Harry came to Ron's defense. "We are your best friends, the fact that you kept this from us hurts, you told Luna but not us."

"First of all, I never told Luna, she came by my house unannounced when they were there, second of all I was and still am under no obligation to tell you two every little dark detail of my life, I had a life before you two, and I have aspects of my life that has nothing to do with either of you."

"So we are just supposed to be ok with this, that you have some random man as your father that you decided to never tell us about. We deserved to know." Ron said his face getting redder with each word.

"Under what right!" Hermione accused.

"Merlin! We're your friends Hermione, you should have told us!" Ron bellowed.

"You will watch how you speak to me!" Hermione shot up staring him down. "I am not sorry I never told you, it was a private family secret that no one was supposed to find out. For my entire life no one knew who my biological father was beside my mum and dad, my father, and my half-brothers."

"But Luna!" Ron insisted.

"She only found out because she dropped by unannounced. I had no intention of telling her, it was not your business to know so do not come here trying to make me feel bad about keeping a dangerous family secret a secret. You see what happened when someone found me they tried to kill me!"

"But Hermione…" Harry started.

"NO!" she stressed. "I am not discussing this with you two, accept that I have some parts of my life that I just can't talk about."

"That's not fair, we are supposed to be your best friends and you are telling us we can't know certain parts about your life that we are just shut out of." Ron whined. "We would never treat you that way."

Hermione laughed coldly. "You have already treated me that way Ronald and I have let it pass, but because it is reversed and on me your pig headedness doesn't allow you to see the similarities."

"When have I ever shut you out?"

"ALL THE BLOODY TIME!" she screamed. "You two say you're my best friends but honestly you two never act like it, you come to me when you need help with homework, if I say I can't help you, what do you do, throw a tantrum. You never invite me out to outings at Hogsmeade, if Merlin forbids the few times I make plans without you, you pout until I either change them or you stop talking to me. Remember last summer when I made plans to go away with some of my muggle friends, you got so mad at me you had Harry stop talking to me until we came back to school, then you decided to act like nothing happened but we both know you just wanted my help with homework again. And you Harry!" she turned to him. "You are just as bad! You never once stand up for me, you never once take my side even when I am not at fault, you allow Ron to dictate this entire friendship and I am tired of it. I am tired of it! Done! Both of you get out!" Hermione's hair started to frizz from anger.

"Hermione!" Harry stood up trying to fix the situation.

"NO! I WILL NOT HEAR IT! I WAS JUST RELEASED FROM THE HOSPITAL WING AFTER BEING SHOT WITH AN ARROW AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS WHY I NEVER TOLD YOU ABOUT WHO MY FATHERED ME! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW LUNA HANDLED IT, SHE TOLD ME SHE UNDERSTOOD AND RESPECTED MY WISHES TO KEEP IT A SECRET! YOU TWO HAVE NOT BEEN ACTING LIKE MY BEST FRIENDS IN A LONG TIME, YOU TWO BARELY TREAT ME LIKE A FRIEND, A BETTER WORD WOULD BE LACKEY SO GET OUT OF MY COMMON ROOM AND DO NOT COME BACK!" Hermione's hair was now spitting electric blue sparks from her magic resulting from her anger.

Ron and Harry were still for a few seconds.

"GET OUT!" She screamed swinging her hand at the door causing it to viciously swing open from her magic and they quickly found their footing and dashed out of the common room, once out she brought her hand closer to her as if swinging the door closed herself and it slammed shut.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath and breathed out all of her frustrations with the two wonder boys. She loved how more relaxed her body felt instantly after telling them off.

"About time..."

Hermione's eyes shot to the stairs where Draco Malfoy walked down.

"What?" She asked.

"About time" he repeated.

"About time what?"

"That you told them off, it was long overdue in my opinion." He walked into the room walking over to the couch and sat down.

Hermione slowly sank back in her chair emotionally exhausted. "What do you mean?"

Draco gave a dignified snort. "You said it yourself; they never treated you as well as they did each other. Everyone saw it; I'm surprised it took you this long to say something about their treatment of you."

"Everyone thought this?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Most Slytherins did, but I can't say to the other houses although it was painfully obvious that you are better than them."

"Even for a Mudblood?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well after what I saw in the Great Hall are you even one?" He questioned.

"It doesn't matter either way."

"I guess not." He shrugged.

"Are you going to ask?" She asked him.

"Ask about what?"

"About what happened to me, and why I kept everything a secret."

"No." He shook his head.

"Why?" She was shocked. "Everyone else who I've come in contact with has asked me questions."

"And I bet none of them were Slytherins, we understand the need to keep a dark family secret." Draco explained.

"I wish everyone else would understand that."

He stood up. "That's the problem with those around you; they don't respect the privacy of others, but now that you are no longer tied down by those two… well…. I assume that was the end of your friendship?"

Hermione shrugged. "I would assume so.. Before I would even think about taking them back they would have to do a major change."

"Which they would need to be smart enough to do that…"

She held back her comeback; she honestly did not feel the need to defend them anymore. Her words even though said in anger rang true. Every year their treatment of her got worse and worse.

"It's funny, and quite tragic for them." He walked towards the door.

"What is?" she asked.

"Now the school is going to see them for the idiots they are without you helping them pass." He laughed then walked out of the common room, the portrait door closing behind him. Hermione made her way over to the couch dropping her body across it. Even though her life was up in the air, she had to admit this was the first time she felt at ease in a long time.

 **With Ginny Weasley:**

Ginny was in the library looking through the books to see if there was a book on the healing spell she had witnessed. She was still flipping through the books Madam Pince showed her to, Madam Pince was watching Ginny like a hawk to make sure her books didn't get damaged, when Harry and Ron came running to her. Yelling in gibberish to her, they grabbed her arm with enough force to bruise and she squawked at them to let her go, Madam Pince glaring and trying to get there fast to get the boys to let her go, but she wasn't fast enough and the boys pulled Ginny out of the library, dragging her all the way to the Gryffindor common room door before Ginny, who was beyond angry, silently and wandlessly hexed her brother and her boyfriend. Once they let her go, she grabbed her wand.

"How dare you grab and drag me! You both should be ashamed." They started to yell at her again. "ENOUGH! I can't understand a word either of you are saying. Now tone it down, and slow it down while you're at it." She said in her 'Molly No Nonsense' voice. The boys obeyed. "Now what happened?"

"Dumbledore gave us off from our classes after Mione was released from the Hospital wing." Ron started. "We tried to get her to explain why she lied to us. She said she never lied to us! We told her she did when she didn't tell us about her father, when she said she considered John her father," He takes a breath to explain and Harry picks it up.

"I told her that she could have at least told us she had a different biological father." Harry came to Ron's defense. "I said 'We are your best friends, the fact that you kept this from us hurts, you told Luna but not us.' Then she has the gall to tell us that she didn't tell Loony but Loony came to her house _unannounced,_ and then she said she didn't need to tell us every dark detail of her life, that she had a life before us and that there were parts of her life that we had nothing to do with!"

Ginny holds up her hand once more. "She does have a life outside of you too. She doesn't need to tell you everything. And I know she has told you both multiple times not to shorten her name like you're doing right now. Or call her Looney, it is Luna" She tries to say calmly, soothingly, and sternly so that they understood.

"So we are just supposed to be ok with this, that she has some random man as her father that she decided to never tell us about. We deserved to know." Ron said his face getting redder with each word.

"Under what right!" Ginny accused. "Neither of you are her boyfriend," She looks at her brother pointedly, "You studiously ignored her as a potential girlfriend and dated Lavender, not that Lavender stayed long. And you Harry Potter are dating me, so unless you want to tell me something that I know is wrong because Hermione doesn't see you as date material since you're dating me and she wouldn't help someone cheat on their girlfriend."

"MERLIN! SHE IS OUR BEST FRIEND, SHE SHOULD HAVE TOLD US!" Ron bellowed.

"You will watch how you speak to me!" Ginny shot her wand back at them with a stony glare. "It was her secret, a private family secret which she was **NOT OBLIGATED** to tell you."

"But Luna!" Ron bellowed.

"She _**only found out**_ because _**she dropped by unannounced**_. Hermione had no intention of telling her, it was not your business to know so do not drag me around and bellow at me or Hermione for that matter. Plus you see what happened when someone did find out Hermione's secret, she was almost killed!"

"But Hermione…" Harry started.

"NO!" Ginny stressed flourishing her hand at them. "I am not discussing this with you two, accept that Hermione has parts of her life that just can't be talk about."

"That's not fair, we are supposed to be her best friends and you are telling us we can't know certain parts about her life that we are just shut out of." Ron whined. "We would never treat her that way."

Ginny laughed harshly. "You have already treated her that way Ronald and I have let it pass because it wasn't my place to put either of you right, but because it is reversed and on her your pig headedness doesn't allow you to see the similarities."

"When have I ever shut her out?"

"ALL THE BLOODY TIME!" she screamed. "YOU TO ARE THE WORST ' _BEST FRIENDS'_ EVER! YOU NEVER ONCE STAND UP FOR HER, OR TAKE HER SIDE, YOU WALK RIGHT OVER HER ALL THE BLOODY TIME! SHE WAS JUST RELEASED FROM THE HOSPITAL WING AFTER BEING SHOT WITH AN ARROW AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS WHY SHE NEVER TOLD YOU ABOUT WHO HER FATHERED WAS! YOU TWO HAVE NOT BEEN ACTING LIKE HER BEST FRIENDS IN A LONG TIME, YOU TWO BARELY TREAT HER LIKE A FRIEND, A BETTER WORD WOULD BE LACKEY SO GET OUT OF MY FACE WITH YOUR IDIOCY!" Ginny's face was tomato red matching her hair resulting from her anger.

"YOU AGREE WITH THAT BLOODY FRIGID WHORING SLAPPER BITCH!" Ron bellowed while Harry glared at Ginny for yelling at him and Ron but also for agreeing with Hermione. Luna, who was passing by, heard them and while trying to stay out of it couldn't anymore with what he was saying about Hermione, pulled out her wand and sent one nasty hex at them and at the same time Ginny sent her famous Bat Bogey Hex at them and they fell to the floor. Ginny turned around after realizing her hex shouldn't have sent them to the ground to see Luna coldly glaring at them with hatred over what they said to Hermione.

Ginny then sent an immobile spell at them so they couldn't move from the hilarious position they fell into, and they would be laughed at, turned around to grab Luna and they walked away. They found a corner to cool down and Luna sat Ginny down to explain everything to her now that Harry and Ron were away because she never liked them or trusted them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter and I have adopted this story from Andrearose1990. This is where I begin with my own writing, though some things are going to be kept the same as she wanted them as a respect to her. Have fun reading it.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Hermione thought about Draco said and agreed, and was happy she finally said something, as she was relaxing she fell to sleep._

 _Ginny then sent an immobile spell at them so they couldn't move from the hilarious position they fell into, and they would be laughed at, turned around to grab Luna and they walked away. They found a corner to cool down and Luna sat Ginny down to explain everything to her now that Harry and Ron were away because she never liked them or trusted them._

 **With Draco:**

Draco was walking to his class and smirking at the turn of events. He was enjoying Potter's and Weasley's complete and utter failure, because he knew not only did they lose their friendship with Hermione, which he knew they didn't deserve, but he knew that they were only sent there to get answers that Dumbledore couldn't get. He would have loved to mail his father telling him of the recent events, starting out with the fact that Potter and Weasley now were going to be failing, but Dumbledore had stopped the owls from getting in and out, and he wished Dumbledore tried to punish Luna, so that the board would have reason to get rid of him because Luna only did what she had to, to save a life.

He met up with his friends in class after using the excuse that he was making sure Granger was back in the head dorms and the teacher asked how she was doing and tried to get answers but besides that she was doing fine, he let nothing out, and then the teacher started class. After class he went with his friends down to the Slytherin common room.

They headed down to the dungeons passing the potions classroom, waving to Snape who was letting his class go. Heading farther down into the dungeons, coming to a blank stone wall, looking around to make sure no one but Slytherins were around, after confirming they were alone Pansy said the password, "Ex Purissimis Sanguinibus." (AN: It's supposed to mean Pureblood in Latin)

They all head into the common room which was designed regally. It has a quite a grand atmosphere but it is also a quite cold one. The common room extends to under the Black Lake giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room is like a dungeon with greenish lamps and lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls and mirrors; dark wood cupboards.

"You'll never guess what happened in the Head Dorms." Draco said smirking. "Granger finally told the idiotic duo to sod off." He sat down on a sofa, as did everyone else.

"What happened?" Daphne said intrigued like everyone else was because no one believed she would leave the trio after so long of letting them walk all over her, crossing her leg on her knee.

"For starters, they were more upset that she didn't tell them her dark family secret than her being injured, and they fought over that, they couldn't understand why she didn't tell them the secret either. Morons couldn't understand that it was for her safety. And they said they deserve to know because they were _her best friends._ She told them what every Slytherin has been thinking, that they were treating her horrible as if she were a lackey they could use for homework. She told them never to talk to her or head up to the dorms ever again."

"Finally." Blaise and Theo mutter shaking their heads.

"I think it is a good thing as long as she doesn't take them back like always." Pansy said.

"She said they would have to change and I told her they would have to be smart enough to change." Draco smirked and everyone laughed at that.

"Well that is never going to happen unless someone else writes down what they need to do for it but even still Weasley isn't going to, he is too hot-tempered, and Potter is too attached." Theo said.

"10 galleons says Potter is gay for Weasley, and Weasley may be gay for him." Draco laughs out.

"Potter maybe but Weasley maybe bisexual with the way he shoved his tongue down Lavender's throat." Theo said, and the rest shudder.

"What do you think will happen with the other Weasleys? Who would they side with?" Daphne asked trying to move on.

"Percy would be on Weasley's side maybe, he was a tosser afterall, the twins and She-weasel is a tossup. But the Weasleys older children don't know. Mrs. Weasley would be on her son's side but Mr. Weasley may be on Granger's side, since he would be able to understand that Granger needed to keep quiet about it for her safety, he most likely knows what it means to need to keep secrets." Theo said.

"She-weasel may side with Granger, Potter and her brother seemed to piss her off too much, even though she doesn't show it." Astoria said finally with an input since her and Ginny are in the same grade. "I hear her muttering about them under her breath angrily all the time."

"Well anyone want to bet on it?" Draco asked.

"Weasley twins, She-weasel, Percy and their father on Granger's side. Their mom on Weasley's side. " Blaise bet. "Percy loves his job in politics and in politics you have to hide and keep secrets that would harm your career." Everyone agreed with that and so they couldn't bet on the same terms.

"I have a question and I want everyone's honest opinion on the matter." Pansy said while looking at everyone in the eyes and seeing that they would she continued. "No matter who sides with Granger she put a target on her back for those who don't, she is going to be pressured for answers, hated for lying about herself. Do we just let her have no one? If this happened to us, she would help to the best of her abilities."

"You're right, she would try to help, and we just didn't give her an opening to do that." Daphne said nodding along with Pansy.

"What's the question?" Vince Crabbe and Greg Goyle said.

"Do we become friends, or just be there or do nothing?" Pansy muttered.

"I don't mind becoming friends. If she allows us to, she will be on guard now so she may not want to because she may see it as trying to get answers." Daphne said.

"I don't mind either; she is easier to work with than I thought when I first started as Head Boy." Draco said.

"You just want to see what's underneath like you have wanted to do since the Yule ball!" Theo laughed out. "But yea, I agree."

"I do too. But everyone does as well, she hardly wears something fitted to her, and even that dress which was more fitted than her regular clothes, it still didn't show how her whole body looked." Blaise said after seeing Draco glare.

"I do too." Astoria said.

"What about her blood?" Vince asked pushing his eyebrows together in thought.

"After what we saw I don't think it matters. Her father is magical but her mom and dad are muggles. Biologically she may not be muggleborn, but really it doesn't matter, she is intelligent, magically strong, and physically strong considering Draco's nose in third year, and has stronger abilities in magical compared to some purebloods." Greg said.

"I agree with that." Adrian, Marcus, and Terence said at once coming into the conversation late but picking it up. They were visiting for letters of recommendation during the attack and not allowed back out.

"So if we have a chance to be her friends we take it?" Pansy asked everyone nodded. "Good, after being paired with her for the project, I wanted to get to know her a bit better but I was always scared of her friends, and thought she would turn me away." Pansy shrugged sheepishly.

The group of Slytherins noticed it was time for dinner and they went up to the Great Hall to eat. Pansy went up to their head of house, Severus Snape, to tell him their plan to befriend Granger if they could and to politely ask if whenever they are to be paired in potions to pair her up with one of the Slytherins, and to be sure he knew which ones, she whispered all of their names that were in agreement to the plan. He raised his eyebrows but he agreed with them, he was also aware of how she schemed around Dumbledore, and knew what it means to keep secrets as he was in Slytherin and he had to keep secrets.

Daphne was the one to discreetly scour the Gryffindor table for Hermione, and realizing that she didn't see her, she scoured for Weasley and Potter, and she found them looking angry and pissed off. They looked even worse when they spotted Ginny and started to talk to her. Ginny looked angry and made it a point to tell them something to shut them up, and then they ate silently glaring at her.

"Granger isn't at the Gryffindor table." Daphne muttered.

"She probably lost track of time reading or doing homework." Theo said.

"I'll make sure to bring something up for her." Draco muttered. Once finished he grabbed some food for Hermione, leaving at the same time Ginny got up and stormed out, she nods her head at the Slytherins, who raise their eyebrows at her, and they watch her walk out of the castle.

After that the group separated with Draco, they went to the Slytherin dorms to head to bed, and Draco went to the heads dorm. He muttered the password and looked around realizing that only the fire was lit in the common room he flicked on one light, and realized that Theo was wrong, that Hermione fell to sleep on the couch in the common room. He tried to gently wake her up but she snuggled further into the couch and his hand, so he called a house elf to bring the food that he brought up to her back to the kitchens, and asked it to pull back her bed sheets, he removed her arm from her body to place around his neck and carefully lifted her bridal style in his arms and brought her up to her bedroom as it was dark he didn't get a good look but he got her into bed and tucked her in. Then he went to his own room to take a night bath before heading off to bed.

The next morning Hermione wakes up in her bed, slightly confused as she remembered falling to sleep on the couch, she gets dressed quickly and heads down for breakfast, since she skipped dinner because she had fallen to sleep and hadn't woken up for it, she was starving. Hermione sits down to breakfast as everyone whispers all the rumors being thrown about the school. Ginny comes into the Great Hall and everyone is waiting with bated breath about what will happen.

"Hermione, how are you?" Ginny asks smiling down at her friend happy that her friend was out of the Hospital Wing, giving her a big strong hug, pulling away once finished to sit down right next to her, turning so she could easily have a conversation with each other.

"Better without the hole in my body. Did the boys not blow up at you yesterday?" Hermione asked confused as to whey Ginny was still talking to her, let alone hugging her.

"Yes they did, and it was stupid of them, Harry and Ronald kept going on about you being a liar, that they were good friends and that they deserve to know. I informed them that you were protecting yourself considering what happened when people did find you, that they didn't deserve to know because they were your friends, and that them being good friends was debatable. But they didn't listen to me, Luna was of course nearby when they did it and she hexed them after they called you a really bad name. I hexed them next with my bat-boogey hex. Then she re-explained it was a family secret, and that she had an unannounced visit with you while they were there. I am not angry that you didn't tell me just make sure not to get injured again. I know what secrets should be kept and that is definitely one of them. And don't worry, I was able to sneak out to Hogsmeade and asked Rosemerta about sending letters, I wrote one to Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins and I paid her to send them. Apparently Dumbledore forgot about her in Hogsmeade, so she sent them for me." Ginny looked smug about going around the rules. Hermione laughed with her after awhile.

"Sorry about getting blown up at."

"My brother and Harry are morons." She said shaking her head. "They should have stood by you like you did for them, as you always did for them. It's just stupid how they think they deserve to know, and it's horrendous how they haven't been treating you as a friend in so long, and you have no idea how hard it was not to say something about their actions earlier and how hard it was not to knock sense into them for not only treating you like that but to try to make it better, but I knew I had to wait for you to decide, and I know it wasn't going to get better, right?"

"Probably not. I told them not to contact me again but even if I wanted to get them back they would have to change before I truly considered it."

"Which will never happen because they are too stubborn and stupid to realize the truth, and even if they realized it they wouldn't be able to figure out what they need to change to get back with you. I need to talk to you in private sometime with Luna in the Head Dorms, please."

"Sure."

Ron and Harry walked through the doors of the Great Hall and looked around at the Gryffindor table as if they were looking for somebody. Ron and Harry came up to her again while she and Ginny were eating breakfast in the Great Hall acting as if she was still their friend and as if what happened the other day didn't happen and sat down.

"Ronald, Harry" Hermione frostily scolded at the two of them.

"Come on _Mione_ , talk to us. We deserved to know why you lied and all the facts that you are keeping from us," Ron whined.

"First of all as I stated before I never lied." Trying not to say anything over that horrid nickname by breathing and counting again.

"Yes you did." Ron shouted back loudly enough to gain everyone's attention making everyone quiet down to hear the gossip, "You lied about who your father was."

"Listen very closely to what I am saying because obviously you didn't get what I said yesterday when you tried to force answers out of me without caring about the fact that I was injured. A person's father and dad can be different, I consider John to be my dad because he is the one that raised me my entire life, and has been there for everything, so he gets the honor of being my dad. The man you saw loves me, and I love him but he did not raise me." She explained.

"Come on, you could have at least told us you had a biological father that wasn't what we thought." Harry came to Ron's defense like always even though he hasn't listened to a word she said the other day.

"We are your best friends, the fact that you kept this from us hurts, you told Luna but not us." Ron yelled.

"Second of all as I stated yesterday only for you two gits to ignore me or most likely you did not understand that I never _told_ Luna, she came by my house _unannounced_ when they were there. Third of all as I stated yesterday, I was and still am under no obligation to tell you two every little dark detail of my life, I had a life before you two, and I have aspects of my life that has nothing to do with either of you."

"So we are just supposed to be ok with this that you lied to us about your father, and having a random man as your father that you decided to never tell us about. We deserved to know." Ron said his face getting redder with each word, waving his hands around.

"UNDER WHAT RIGHT! UNDER WHAT AUTHORITY! NEITHER OF YOU ARE MY _**BOYFRIEND**_ AND EVEN THEN IT IS STILL NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Hermione accused standing up slamming her hands on the table, so hard it shook a bit, to prevent her from grabbing her wand, her hair was already frizzy from magic but now it started to emit blue electrical sparks, people that were sitting around them started to scoot farther away.

"Merlin! We're your _**BEST**_ friends _Mione_ , you should have told us!" Ron bellowed.

"YOU WILL WATCH HOW YOU SPEAK TO ME RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione slamming her hands down onto the table shaking everything on it from the force and magic. "I AM NOT SORRY I NEVER TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS FACT NOR WILL I EVER BE SORRY ABOUT HIDING IT AWAY FROM YOUR GOSSIP SPEWING MOUTH, IT WAS A PRIVATE FAMILY SECRET THAT NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT! FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE NO ONE KNEW WHO MY BIOLOGICAZL FATHER WAS BESIDES MY MUM, MY DAD, MY FATHER, AND MY HALF-SIBLINGS!"

"But Luna!" Ron insisted also standing up waving his hands in Luna's direction, who was watching with stern looking eyes and slowly reaching for her wand.

"ARE YOU DEAF, YOU BLOODY OAF!? LISTEN TO ME RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! SHE ONLY FOUND OUT BECAUSE SHE DROPPED BY _**UNANNOUNCED**_! I HAD NO INTENTION OF TELLING HER! IT WAS AND STILL ISN'T YOUR BUSINESS TO KNOW AND I WAS UNDER NO OBLIGATION TO TELL YOU ANYTHING, SO DON'T COME OVER HERE ONCE MORE TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD ABOUT KEEPING A DANGEROUS FAMILY SECRET A SECRET! A SECRET, ESPECIALLY A FAMILY ONE, IS JUST THAT A SECRET! AND THE MORE PEOPLE WHO KNEW, THE MORE LIKEYLY IT WOULD GET OUT, AND YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED WHEN SOMEONE FOUND ME THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"But Mione…" Harry started also standing up.

"NO!" she stressed. "I AM NOT DISCUSSING THIS WITH YOU TWO ANYMORE OR EVER AGAIN, NOW LEAVE AND ACCEPT THAT I WILL FOREVER HAVE SOME PARTS OF MY LIFE THAT I JUST CAN'T TALK ABOUT!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR, WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BEST FRIENDS AND YOU'RE TELLING US WE CAN'T KNOW CERTAIN PARTS ABOUT YOUR LIFE THAT WE ARE JUST SHUT OUT OF!" Ron whined. "WE HAVE AND WOULD NEVER TREAT YOU THAT WAY MIONE!"

Hermione laughed loudly and cruelly at them. "THIS AGAIN. REALLY! AS I TOLD YOU LAST TIME WE TALKED YOU HAVE ALREADY AND ALWAYS TREATED ME THAT WAY RONALD AND EACH AND EVERYTIME I HAVE LET IF PASS BUT BECAUSE IT IS NOW REVERSED, YOU PIG HEADEDNESS DOESN'T ALLOW YOU TO SEE THE SIMILARITIES!"

"WHEN HAVE WE EVER SHUT YOU OUT, MIONE?"

" _ **ALL THE BLOODY TIME! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT BLOODY HORRENDOUS MERLIN AWFUL NICKNAME! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE YOU TWO CALLING ME THAT RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY AND HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She screamed. "YOU TWO SAY YOU'RE MY BEST FRIENDS BUT HONESTLY YOU TWO NEVER ACTED LIKE IT! YOU DON'T EVEN**_ _ **ABIDE**_ _ **BY**_ _ **MY WISHES**_ _ **OF NOT CALLING ME THAT HORRID**_ _ **NICKNAME**_ _ **AND YOU DON'T EVEN LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU WANT TO HEAR! YOU COME TO ME WHEN YOU NEED HELP WITH YOUR HOMEWORK, AND IF I SAY I CAN'T HELP YOU, WHAT DO YOU DO, YOU THROW A BLOODY TANTRUM LIKE THE CHILD THAT YOU ARE! WHAT KIND OF MAN THROWS A CHILD'S TANTRUM WHEN THEY DON'T GET HOMEWORK HELP! MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED IN OUR CLASSES AND DID WHAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO INSTEAD OF JUST USING ME! YOU NEVER INVITE ME TO OUTINGS AT HOGSMEADE, IF MERLIN FORBID THE FEW TIMES I MAKE PLANS YOU POUT LIKE A BABY OR SHOUT AT ME UNTIL I CHANGE THEM OR YOU STOP TALKING TO ME! YOU HAVE BEEN AN ARSE SINCE FIRST YEAR WHEN YOU INSULTED ME BECAUSE I ACTUALLY HAD A BRAIN! AND THEN YOU REALIZED YOU NEEDED THAT BRAIN FOR HOMEWORK HELP! THIRD YEAR YOU KEPT YELLING AT ME BECAUSE THE FAMILIAR I FINALLY GOT KEPT CHASING YOURS, IT WASN'T MY FAULT YOU KEPT THE BLOODY RAT WHEN IT WAS USELESS AT THAT TIME! FOURTH YEAR WHEN YOU TRIED TO USE ME AS A LAST RESORT FOR A DATE ONLY TO NOT BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAID I DID, AND THEN GET PISSED OFF WHEN YOU SAW WHO IT WAS! WHO I DATE IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN JUST LIKE MY SECRET IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! REMEMBER LAST SUMMER WHEN I MADE PLANS TO GO AWAY WITH SOME OF MY FRIENDS, YOU GOT SO MAD AT ME YOU ORDERED HARRY TO STOP TALKING TO ME AND HE DID UNTIL WE CAME BACK TO SCHOOL, THEN YOU DECIDED TO ACT LIKE NOTHING BLOODY HAPPENED BUT WE BOTH KNOW YOU JUST WANTED HOMEWORK HELP AGAIN! AND NOW YOU'RE ANGRY AT ME FOR TRYING TO PROTECT MYSELF AND MY FAMILY! AND WHEN YOU DIDN'T GET WHAT YOU WANTED YESTERDAY, YOU TRIED AGAIN NOW EVEN THOUGH I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NEVER TO TALK TO ME AGAIN! AND YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She turned to him, and pointed at him. "I WILL REPEAT THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE JUST AS BAD! YOU NEVER ONCE STAND UP FOR ME, YOU NEVER ONCE TAKE MY SIDE EVEN WHEN I AM NOT THE ONE AT FAULT FOR WHATEVER IT IS RONALD HAS A ACCUSED OF ME! YOU ALLOW RONALD TO DICTATE THIS ENTIRE RELATIONSHIP AND I AM TIRED OF IT! TIRED OF IT! AND AS I STATED THE OTHER DAY I AM DONE! DONE! BOTH OF YOU ARE NOT ANY TRUE FRIENDS!"**_

"Hermione!" Harry trying to fix the situation.

" _ **NO! I WILL NOT HEAR IT! YOU ARE NOT TRUE FRIENDS! I WAS JUST RELEASED FROM THE HOSPITAL WING AFTER BEING SHOT WITH A BLOODY FREAKING ARROW A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO AND ALL YOU CARED ABOUT YESTERDAY AND TODAY WAS WHY I NEVER TOLD YOU ABOUT WHO FATHERED ME!"**_ She slammed her hands down on the table once more and everyone, but the Slytherins, Ginny, and Luna, looks away guilty because they too hadn't bothered to ask how she was before asking what they wanted to know. _**"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW LUNA HANDLED IT WHEN SHE FOUND OUT, SHE TOLD ME SHE UNDERSTOOD AND RESPECTED MY WISHES TO KEEP IT A SECRET! YOU TWO HAVE NOT BEEN ACTING LIKE MY BEST FRIENDS IN A LONG TIME; HELL NOT EVEN AT THE BEGINNING HAVE YOU TWO BEEN ACTING LIKE FRIENDS, YOU TWO BARELY TREAT ME LIKE A FRIEND, A BETTER WORD WOULD BE LACKEY SO GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND DO NOT COME BACK INTO MY LIFE EVER AGAIN!"**_ She screamed storming out of the Great Hall, Ginny following behind her without anyone but the Slytherins noticing, everyone noticed Luna follow Hermione though, leaving the whole hall speechless, including the teachers, excluding the Slytherins and Snape, who were all smirking into their breakfast plates.

 **With Slytherins:**

"Well, that was interesting. Seems the Golden Trio isn't looking so good for sure." Blaise commented chuckling at the Harry and Ron.

"I think it's a good thing Hermione finally broke it off with them. She's too smart for them, and she deserves better." Daphne said.

"What do you think She-Weasel will do?" Theo asked.

"I don't know. But she seemed to be treating Granger the same as before." Draco said.

"Hopefully she is better at understanding than her brother." Pansy said. And everyone starts to eat again so that they had enough before class.

 **With Hermione, Ginny, and Luna:**

Since her temper was about as legendary as her grades, most people knew to avoid her when she came into sight with that particular look on her face, snarling under her breath. With flushed cheeks, sparks shooting from her eyes, her hair all-encompassing like a mane of a lion that her house is symbolized by and the electrical sparks coming from the ends, she made for quite a sight as she stormed down the corridors of Hogwarts.

"My brother and Harry are morons. I thought we established that already." Ginny commented smartly after Hermione stopped breathing heavily, looking like a cat ate the canary.

"Yes. They are quite impossible." Luna said airily even though she looked like she was ready to blow up at the boys as well. Hermione takes a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Hermione turns to Ginny, and Luna does as well.

"I am not in love with Harry so much anymore and I want to break it off with how he's been acting. Besides how he is acting now, it's always him choosing my brother over me when it's Hogsmeade, and he hasn't really been a boyfriend, well since the beginning of the relationship. I have had a secret as well, not as dangerous as yours Hermione, but it isn't good for my family to know. I have fancied a certain Slytherin and its becoming more and more prominent, which is also a reason I want to break it off with Harry." Ginny whispered only loud enough so that Hermione and Luna could hear.

"Well, him not being a good boyfriend is certainly good reason enough to break up with him, and you should if he isn't treating you right, then he doesn't deserve you." Hermione said. "And if you like someone and it can turn into the type of love you want you should go for it."

"You never know when love will find you." Luna said airily while nodding with a smile, thinking of her own boyfriend. "But I think it would be good for you to date someone from Slytherin; they would be able to appreciate you better than any other house."

"So I should break up with Harry?" Ginny asked looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Let us ask you this, are you happy?" Hermione asked, and before Ginny responded Luna and Hermione kept adding.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Does he go out of his way to show you he loves you?"

"Does he go out of is way in general?"

"Does it feel like being with him is a chore?"

"No to all the questions except the last one." Ginny said.

"Then he isn't treating you right, and he doesn't deserve you." Luna said.

"Then yes you should dump him, but I want you to promise to follow your heart. Just because he is a git now and you want to support me doesn't mean that you should break up with him. You have to follow your heart." Hermione said. And Ginny nodded. Luna, Hermione, and Ginny shared a group hug, before Ginny and Luna left Hermione to go to their classrooms. Ginny had DADA, and Luna had Herbology, and Hermione had Potions.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter and I have adopted this story from Andrearose1990. This is where I continue with my own writing, though some things are going to be kept the same as she wanted them as a respect to her. Have fun reading it.**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Previously**_ _:_

 _Luna, Hermione, and Ginny shared a group hug, before Ginny and Luna left Hermione to go to their classrooms. Ginny had DADA, and Luna had Herbology, and Hermione had Potions._

 _ **And on with the story:**_

Once separated from Luna and Ginny she hid in an alcove taking deep breathes, holding them in while counting three times. Once she did that she headed on her way down the corridors into the main hallway and down the stone steps toward the dungeon all with her head held high. Once at the door she took one last breath and opened the door, it creaked open, and she walked through. She noticed that she was the last one there and Harry and Ron were glaring at her, while everyone looked on in curiosity, she figured the door creaking open was what cause everyone to look her way.

Head held high as she walked in, she went over by Neville Longbottom, greeting him with a smile, and sitting down. He smiled back nervously and opened his mouth about to say something only for Professor Severus Snape to push open his classrooms doors.

Professor Snape stalked through the classroom to the front with his black professor robes rippling behind him, his heavy boots on the cold hard flagstones seemed to be even louder than normal in the abnormally silent potions classroom this time. Once at the front of the class he turned around with a cold scowl on his face, his eyes flickered the room and back over.

"I see everyone is here on time, shame that means I can't deduct points." He drawled, though the Gryffindors scoffed at that knowing he meant them and the Slytherins' smirked. "I see that everyone is also in the same spot as they have been in the last seven years except one. And I am sure you're comfortable but you will not be staying in those seats. I have arranged a new seating chart and there will be no butts, no complaints, and no words about where you will sit. If I hear even one word of protest I will be having entertainment for the next week. Now, everyone up and to the wall." He flickered his wand in the direction he wanted everyone. He grabbed his seating chart out of his desk drawer and went over by the left side of the room and started to read the names while pointing his wand to indicate where they would be sitting.

He points to the first desk and "Potter up here now." Harry stalked up the aisle to the seat and roughly sat himself down causing a stir, Snape scowled at him but knowing the boy wonder hadn't made a sound no detentions or points were taken. Next was "Vane. Bem." Romilda Vane smiled in what she thought was seduction and flounced her way over to Harry, taking his arm in affection and mouthing to him how lovely it was to work with him. Bem just wondered over shaking his head. The right side first seat in the middle was pointed at "Stimpson. Wolpert. Peakes."

Pointing to the seat behind Harry, "Goyle. Brown. Davis." Greg slowly moved up and passed by his seat and he grabbed the middle seat and pulled it out, he looked over at Lavender and gave a smile and a wave to show that he did it for her; she mouthed a thank you to him and sat down. Greg sat down after that and Tracey shook his head, everyone but the Slytherins and Hermione seemed shocked at the gentleman side Gregory Goyle just showed. The right side of this row starting with the middle, "Nott. Bulstrode. Crabbe." Theo knew his friend liked Millicent so he let Vince pull out her chair and she sat down ineloquently due to her being a bit of a klutzy when not on a broom, which causes Ron to snort in laughter receiving a glare from all of Slytherin and Hermione, and Snape sneered at him. "Careful, Mr. Weasley that might have been considered as a noise with which you're not supposed to be making."

Pointing at the seat behind Greg, "Malfoy. Granger. Parkinson." Draco graciously strolled over with his robes rippling in an elegant manner; he also stood behind the middle and right seats pulling them out for Hermione and Pansy. Hermione graciously walked over and sat down with limited movement and sound smiling at Draco in a way that made Ron give him a frozen glacier glare. Pansy flounced over and thanked him sitting down just as graciously as Hermione did. He sat down after that. The right side of this row starting with the middle, "Thomas. Greengrass. Finnigan." Dean held out the chair for Daphne, who sat down just like Pansy and Hermione. They took their seats without looking put out but not looking as happy as they would have with friends.

Pointing at the seat behind Draco, " Kellah. Longbottom. Zabini." Kellah and Blaise just strolled over no seat pulling came about but Kellah didn't seem to mind, she smirked at Blaise. Neville stumbled to his new seat and apologized to them both, Kellah, who was used to it just shrugged and Blaise mouthed for him to stop stuttering and sit down with a nod.

Professor Snape strolled to the last row skipping putting anyone in the same row as Blaise, Kellah, and Neville, and the row after them. He went to the right of the room and pointed to the middle desk "Dunbar. Weasley. Patil." Snape walked back to the front of the classroom.

Weasley who was beat red with being last and not getting where he wanted to sit, stormed to the front of the room, and bellowed "I DEMAND THAT YOU FIX THIS STUPID SEATING ARRANGEMENT AT ONCE! HARRY WAS PUT IN THE WRONG SPOT UP FRONT TO START WITH WHEN ME AND HIM BELONG IN THE BACK! WE SHOULD BE PLACED IN THE BACK TOGETHER! AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT YOU SHOULD PLACE MIONE NEXT TO US SO WE CAN PASS YOUR BLOODY STUPID CLASS, SINCE IT'S HER JOB!" Hermione straightened her back in anger.

"100 points from Gryffindor," all of the Gryffindors groaned. "And I will be seeing you in detention for three weeks." Snape calmly sneered at him.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Make that six weeks, and yes I can. Now sit down." He steadied his nastiest coldest glare he had at Ron and Ron stormed back over to the back and sat down between the two girls. Fay Dunbar acting just like Romilda and Pavarti acting the same to an extent of what Romilda was doing. Lavender chances a look back at her best friend and saw she was sort of flirting with her ex, who broke her heart. Pavarti felt the stare and looked up, putting on a smile and went back to sitting forward. Lavender was confused by what just happened she felt something was amiss but Pavarti was her friend so she ignored it and turned forward.

All the Gryffindors but Harry, Romilda, Fay, Pavarti, and Ron were shaking their heads in disbelief and anger at the lost points, while the Slytherins were smirking, and chuckling.

"Now through the rest of the year your seatmates will be your partners unless I see fit to move you about. Now onto the potion we are making for today, each group, which I will group your seats together as I see fit, and complete a potion that I will hand to you. Malfoy, Granger, Parkinson, Goyle, Brown, and Davis Wolfsbane potion. Nott, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Zabini, Longbottom, and Kellah Dreamless sleep. Stimpson, Wolpert, Peakes, Greengrass, Thomas, Finnigan Pepper-Up Potion. Weasley, Patil, Dunbar you have Calming Draught. Potter, Vane, Bem Blood-Replenishing potion." Professor Snape said.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR EVERYONE BUT MINE TEAM AND HARRY'S TEAM HAVE SIX!" Ron exclaimed.

"I can arrange my class as I see fit, Mr. Weasley and may I suggest learning the English language and not bungling our language with your inability to use it." He sneered, and Harry glared at him for the insult to his friend.

The three teams of six work together fluently enough, Neville avoided any accidents because they worked around him not having to work with the knives or putting things in, and Seamus worked well cutting instead of doing anything with the cauldron so he didn't blow anything up this time. Once finished Snape gave each of them points and then collected the potions, and allowed the three groups to converge to work, more like talk between the three groups. Ronald and Harry's groups were still having trouble even getting to the middle of their potions.

"I wish we had the Daily Prophet to see the Quidditch results." Stimpson said sighing putting his hands behind his head and leaning back slightly.

"Sorry." Hermione muttered lowering her eyes knowing it was a result of what happened.

"You can't be blamed for being found out, you were trying to protect yourself and Dumbledore shouldn't be reacting so horribly to not knowing everything." Kalleh said leaning back into her chair crossing her ankles.

"She's right Hermione. You were trying to not only protect yourself but your family and we can understand that." Dean responded.

"Yea. I mean I'm not a big fan of being lied to but if it was my family or telling the truth I would pick my family any day." Seamus said he smiling at her and waving her off.

"Harry and Ron were out of line with what happened in the Great Hall." Neville smiled.

"Did they really talk to you in your dorms about the same thing?" Wolpert asked looking interested leaning into the group for gossip.

"What did you tell them?" Peakes asked next looking interested and excited over the new gossip.

"It's not any of our business. It's not our family." Kalleh said giving them a look like they were being stupid.

"Agreed, guys it's not for us to ask her about it." Dean commented, everyone agreed on it, knowing they were not going to be really included now they pushed themselves to the side to talk between the three of them.

"You're being quiet Lavender. Are you okay?" Greg asked.

"Oh. Yes. I'm fine." Lavender was still trying to shake off what happened with Pavarti. "I agree as well. But I will say this, your brothers were extremely hot, Hermione." Causing Hermione to choke a bit from the surprise that someone would say that and all the girls but Kalleh agreed, causing her to splutter more and the boys and Kalleh to chuckle, except Vince and Greg, whose crush agreed and who started it respectively.

"I guess your curls are from your mom then?" Kalleh asked taking pity on her after her sputtering, tilting her head thinking back to what she saw of Hermione's dad and brothers.

Once she was done spluttering she nodded. "Yea. It was bloody difficult to tame for her too." She looked exasperated at that. "Why I couldn't get my dad's straight hair..." she muttered. The boys chuckled and the girls nodded.

"At least it is starting to get better. I mean as long as we aren't in potions or you're angry, it doesn't start to frizz it." Pansy commented.

"It's her magic." Neville says giving a bit of a chuckle, and all the Slytherins look at him.

"It is. Her magic starts to emit electrical sparks from her hair and hands." Deans says and Seamus nods.

"Have you tried a talisman?" Theo asks. Hermione looks at him. "To ground your magic." He says as a way to explain.

"Those are hard to find." Lavender comments. "Her mother most likely hadn't even known about them." She gives a sheepish glance and mouths sorry. Hermione shrugs at her.

"My dad might but we don't really talk. Its more he shows up with my brothers, my brothers and I goof around a bit while dad did the explaining about where and what before Professor McGonagall came so we were prepared. And going over things like that. He knew of my love for books so he sends those. But I don't even think my mom knows about my magic frizzing my hair. So she wouldn't even think to mention it." She tilted her head.

"Well even if she did they are hard to find let alone find the right one." Blaise shrugged. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah. Some of them can do different things than temper your magic, like protections, fertility, beauty, luck, and strength…" Lavender was saying when Seamus interrupted.

"I think we get it, dove." He said chuckling. Greg discreetly glared at him.

"I didn't know you guys were dating." Daphne said looking around as all the Gryffindors started laughing.

"He flirts with most of all the girls." Lavender said, waving the Slytherins off. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Except the Slytherins. We don't normally get along." Seamus said. "I think this is the first time we actually had a conversation without insults." Everyone nodded. "Though, I really don't flirt with Hermione either with Ron and Harry around being gits if I did flirt with her or when she is studying or angry least she hex me." He smirks at Hermione and starts laughing. Hermione joins in.

"I thought you were Ronald!" Hermione said back slaps him friendly on the shoulder jokingly, Dean looks at Seamus with a raised eyebrow not knowing the story.

"Someone up for clarifying?" Draco said exasperated and slightly angry but only the Slytherins heard and smirked at him.

"She was asleep in the library after studyin' to hard for an exam. She was talkin in her sleep too, made it sound like she was flirtin' with someone." He gave Hermione a meaningful look while leaning and crossing his arms on his chest, but since he is always joking with her about the event in secret she doesn't blush anymore. "I thought it be funny to answer her back till she woke up. Hexed me good after but it was good fun."

"Who were you sleep talking to Granger?" Pansy asked jokingly.

"If we were just us girls maybe but so not telling in the middle of Professor Snape's classroom."

"Please tell me it's not a Professor?" Kellah responded laughing.

"That would be a bloody no." Hermione blanched at Kellah. Kellah just laughed. And leaned over to whisper something in her ear making her blush and smacking Kellah on her arm leaning back to Kellah to whisper her response, making Kellah's eyes widen at her answer and laugh harder shaking her head.

"Seriously?" Kellah laughs. Hermione squints and she holds up her hands to Hermione in surrender. "Though you both do have things in common, I suppose."

"Ignoring the side play there. I'm surprised the other teachers haven't said anything about the mail or treatment." Seamus said, since he had a feeling about what was said, since Hermione's sleep talking incident.

"True. I mean sure everyone's curious about your family and Luna getting out but our families should be concerned by now." Dean commented.

"I don't know, how did he explain all the trouble we got into throughout the years to the parents I know neither of my parents knew what was happening here, my dad would not be a happy camper if he found out half of the trouble we got into." Hermione commented. "I know Ginny snuck out and sent a letter to her older brothers through Rosemerta, whether or not they told anyone else. After all they aren't really friends with other house members either, which is why I always hated the system because it cuts us off from making friends with other houses."

"True." Seamus agreed first.

"You just have feelings for a Ravenclaw that doesn't even know you exist." Kellah said laughing leaning back as well.

"Please tell me it is not Marrietta Edgecomb?" Draco sneered.

"Or Cho Chang?" Blaise pointed out.

"Or Sue Li?" Daphne said.

""Uh. Ew. I so do not fancy the girl that got us into trouble with her big mouth. Or fancy the biggest slapper Chang is, bloody hell no I want to trust my girl." Seamus rolls his eyes.

"What's wrong with Sue? She's nice." Hermione said.

"She's not into boys." Theo said back with a 'are you stupid' glance. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know that but it's not like she is a ' _Sneak'_ or a slapper." Hermione commented everyone nodded.

"No to Sue Li, I knew that." Seamus said.

"' _Sneak'?"_ Daphne asks. All the Gryffindors nod.

"Wait, isn't that what was spelled onto her forehead one year?" Theo asked raising his head. Everyone nods.

"Who was it that did that?" Blaise asked. The Gryffindors look at Hermione, who is smirking with an eyebrow raised.

"How did you get the word ' _sneak'_ spelled onto Edgecomb's forehead?" Pansy asked intrigued. Hermione just smiles secretively at everyone as the bell rings. Everyone grabs their bags and the groups set off to their next class. Hermione, Draco, Theo, Daphne, and Blaise to Arthimancy, and the rest to study hall or divination.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter and I have adopted this story from Andrearose1990. This is where I continue with my own writing, though some things are going to be kept the same as she wanted them as a respect to her. Have fun reading it.**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Previously**_ _:_

" _How did you get the word 'sneak' spelled onto Edgecombs forehead?" Pansy asked. Hermione just smiles secretively at everyone as the bell rings. Everyone grabs their bags and the groups set off to their next class. Hermione, Draco, Theo, Daphne, and Blaise to Arthimancy, and the rest to study hall or divination._

 _ **And on with the story:**_

 **With Hades Alexopoulos:**

Hades Alexopoulos has seen many things, some exceptionally good like the birth of his children, and some horrible like the time he witnessed his first brutal torture and murder of man who killed a member of his family, but since then he has seen even more and has been involved with taking care of that himself. He has made many allies but more enemies that have been trying to take his family down.

He came from a family that would do anything to protect his home and family by any means necessary even ones that others deemed wrong. Everyone in his family would do anything to protect their family and their way of life.

Hades finishes up with his shower before his day of letting the rest of the family know what has happened at Hogwarts to his daughter and starting to deal with how to better protect her. His wife is still asleep from her late night flight from her business trip to the vacation home they are renting for now till they figure something better out to stay. He quickly writes a note to the Minister, and one of the people he knows is on the Board of education concerning Hogwarts from what he remembers from his talks with his daughter and one final to Dumbledore. He throws on black suit pants, a crisp white button down collared shirt and a black tie with a black stiff suit jacket, normally he would wear something else but he is to be meeting with the Minister after his family meeting.

 **With Dumbledore:**

Dumbledore was pacing in the Headmaster's office since waking up every day since finding out the true heritage of what he considered his brightest and one of the easiest to manipulate. His first two were Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, who he manipulated since the beginning with leaving Harry with his Aunt and Uncle who hated him to his first year with a dangerous stone inside the school, to befriending his loyal followers' son, and befriend a smart witch to help him through school. He never once thought he had to worry about the supposed muggleborn, one because she was a muggleborn and two because she spent years following them and being their lackey. But now it looks like he needs to worry about her because her biological family may cause trouble and make him lose the power he has gained since defeating Voldemort.

' _Damn that chit!'_ He thought, turning around at the sound of an owl coming into his office, scolding at a regal black and blue tipped eagle that dropped off a letter on his desk and looking haughtily at him like it knew he was in trouble and losing his power. He walks to his desk roughly grabs the letter and tears the letter open. He skims and his eyes bulge at the letter and then he sits down roughly in his seat huffing as he reads the letter more thoroughly from Hermione Granger's biological father.

 _Dumbledore,_

 _I won't bother with sincerities of dear or hello nor will I be calling you by your supposed title as Headmaster, as I believe you don't deserve that title when you first got it or now. I will be coming into the Ministry later today, around one o'clock with my men to check on security of your school and talk about my daughter, Hermione, and your other teachers to make sure that they are the best teaching my daughter, be there early. This is not a meeting you will miss; I can assure you that it will be a mistake to do so._

 _-H. Alexopoulos_

Crumpling the letter in anger he started to swear. _'I'm not going to this absurd meeting!'_ He snarled in his head and he stalked out of his office with the eagle scowling at him, who flew out the window after Dumbledore left and towards the wing with Arthimancy classes in it. Roughly pulling out his wand he held it toward the ground so no one saw it, and hiding himself in an alcove. _'I'll make that stupid chit talk! I'll make her pay for the embarrassment she caused me! I will show that chit's bastard father just who he is dealing with!'_ he waited till he saw Hermione with Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini, rolling his eyes in anger, _'That chit won't get away with what she is doing, stupid chit thinking she can be friends with these evil Slytherin.'_ He pointed his wand at her and shot a tripping curse at her followed by a curse that would make her insult the Slytherins making them hate her, except neither curses worked. Staring wide eyed as she walked in at the end of the group turning around as she did so looking around and discreetly smirking like she knew he had tried something, and closing the door. He snarled and promised he get her on the way out and make her talk. So he stayed in the alcove until the class ended.

 **With The Alexopoulos':**

Slowly the screens of the muggle computers turn on surrounding Hades with static. Hades' three sons come in, two yawning from being up all night researching Hogwarts, the town-Hogsmeade, the families, and everything they can. The older one was helping but he has had more practice of staying up and pulling all nighters to protect and defend the family.

The oldest Hector, heads toward the control computer to start the FaceTime with the other high ranking members of their family. With each passing minute a member comes onto the screen, looking put out to either be up late or up too early without being informed of an emergency, since Hades didn't truly tell them what the meeting was about they had no idea that it was an attack on their family. The last screen to go up was that of Hades parents, looking regal and as important as they always are even though they weren't the heads of the mob anymore.

"What could possibly be this important after the Australian incident we had to go deal with?" Hades younger brother, Zeus, said yawning as he did so, chin on his right hand.

"My daughter, Hermione Granger, was attacked with a highly poisonous arrow in the middle of dinner with the rest of her entire school there to witness the incident a few days ago." Hades responded trying to be calm but coming out slightly cold, angry his brother was so callous sometimes but he knew it wasn't his fault this time since he didn't inform them before the meeting. Everyone sat up straighter and stiff, anyone who was yawning or not fully awake wakes up.

" _What_?" Cronus, Hades father snarled, he always had a sweet spot for his little granddaughter who saw the good in everyone.

"She was reaching for a slice of cake, and the guy shot her." Hermes, Hades second son said.

"She used magic the minute it pierced her to kill him of course so we can't get answers." Hyperion, Hades third son, commented. Most of the members of the family snarl about the easy death.

"Luna, Hector's girlfriend came to get us in time, thankfully." Hades informs his family, sighing as he said it, running his hand through his hair in distress.

"Such an impressive girlfriend and very loyal that Luna." Rhea, Hades mother says adoringly. "What about the Granger family have they been moved yet?"

"No doubt but who figured it out, and what's the game plan?" Poseidon said.

"Yes, we already moved them to one safe house, once we know where to put them and set up the Fidelius Charm. We protect her, and the rest of our family. We made a comment a few summers ago that we should move the business to England and keep our headquarters and everyone there. I've been looking into properties that would be good for residential but one a few yards away for the business so we can't be tracked." Hector comments from his seat.

"I think it is time that we move back to Europe, specifically Britain, I have been wanting to fully move people here, we need transfers for the younger students to Hogwarts and most likely some teachers but I won't know till later when I finish with the Minister, the member of the Board of Education and Dumbledore. But I want the transfers and everyone packing even if we have to use vacation homes for now." Hades comments sternly.

"Done." Every member says nods in assurance.

"You start the meeting about the school, and anyone who can assist your sons with the houses and business building will join quickly." Cronus says with the authority that never truly left when his son, Hades, took over.

Hector, Hyperion, and Hermes head back to the room they were using as base for research into the houses. And Hades gathers the group of guards to head to the Ministry.

He bypasses the guards at the Ministry, not even stopping at the secretary for the Minister but heads on in.

"Minister Fudge, I believe we have much to discuss, I hoped you followed my letter and cleared your day." Hades says as he sits down on a black leather chair putting his left foot on his right knee.

"Yes, as I am very aware of your position, I have cleared and made notes to my secretary to handle lunch and/or tea and let your bodyguards check it first. I must apologize that this meeting must take place, however I had no idea you had a daughter." He smiles that politician smile, sitting back down as well after shaking Hades' hand.

"I didn't want others to find out, and I knew it would be inevitable that you would try to help her to help me like I did for you during your election. It would have drawn suspicion on her, since she was posing as a muggleborn, and you, and I didn't want others to question you or your election." He smiled back. Three knocks came. His bodyguard opens the door to announce the board member is here.

"Let him in." Hades says.

The board member walks in, looking around.

"Ah. Lucius I was wondering which member of the Board of Education would be join us for this meeting today. As I'm sure you're aware that this as such is a private school matter and will not be discussed outside this room, not even the more important details will be discussed with the rest of the board. I'm certain you agree?" Fudge smiles even more attempting to make it clear to agree.

"Of course, school matters let alone things that others do not need to know should be kept in the dark." He gives the politician smile back at Fudge sitting down in the other black leather chair.

"Excellent. A few days ago a student was attacked in front of the entire school population, teachers and students alike at dinner, the man used a poisonous arrow that no one outside of a few can heal. She slammed him into the floor killing him in self defense of course." Lucius nods politely.

"How is the student fairing from the poison?" Even though he wishes to ask about why his son has not wrote him of this development either.

"She's doing well; they kept her longer than necessary inside the hospital wing though. And I believe Dumbledore stopped all outgoing mail from Hogwarts." Hades said even though he wasn't introduced yet staring at Lucius, evaluating him to see if he was a threat and see how he responds and acts.

"I see. Excellent news for the girl." Lucius said looking at Hades and smiling in way that was supposed to give off relief over the injured girl, and nodding in reference to the mail. ' _Who is this man?'_ Lucius asked himself. Hades smirked at him.

"This is Hades Alexopoulos, Lucius. He is the girl's biological father, to protect her; they pretended she was a muggleborn. Hades, I don't think you've met Lucius Malfoy." Hades shakes his head.

"No, I haven't. But I know him through my daughter, she is the same age as his son, different house of course but she mentioned he was on the board and I wanted to be able to have bit of knowledge of the member I was going to be dealing with." Hades comments to Lucius.

Nodding in agreement, "I would want to do the same, I am glad to hear she is better as I said but may I inquire your daughter's name?" Lucius asked.

"Not at all. Her name is Hermione Granger; she tells me your son is one of her biggest rivals in academia through most of the subjects too. She says he's quite intelligent, and that you are as well, even with the limited time she has dealt with you."

"I'm pleased to hear that." Lucius nods. "My son talks much about your daughter's intelligence as well."

"As I'm certain your aware of, some of the Professors there are not as competent as us parents would like, and I'm sure some of them aren't going to like the lie that was told to keep my daughter safe, and some I believe have not done their job of protecting students. I'm sure your more aware than I was until I moved Hermione's mother, about her being petrified by a basilisk in her second year, I'm sure there is more danger that went on in that school that wasn't brought to my attention or that of her mother's since she expressed how upset she was over the summer when it was brought to her attention by Hermione instead of the professors or Headmaster at the time of the instances."

"Yes, there has been some danger that not even we know I'm afraid. However I'm sure Dumbledore will be more helpful and making sure the professors realizes their true duty is that of academia and the protection of students when he arrives." Fudge tries to hold off looking at the clock to realize that it is 1:30 and Dumbledore wasn't there yet, looks scared and swallows forcefully trying to keep himself calm in front of these two snakes, even though Hades never went to Hogwarts, Fudge knows Hades would have definitely been a Slytherin.

"It seems he didn't take my letter to him seriously." Hades comments stonily. "However, we can hold off on the professors for _now_ , and talk about the transfer students that will be coming in the next few days to weeks to protect the school along with a starting work detail for Hogsmeade for bodyguards." Fudge looks calmer after hearing they could wait on school matters, since he is also in Dumbledore's pocket.

"I must agree however if Dumbledore doesn't show up then we must continue with the Professors and Dumbledore himself, as he seems to think he doesn't need to be here or that he is _above_ the law." Lucius smiles pleasantly, Hades joins in realizing Lucius doesn't like Dumbledore either, causing Fudge to shutter about what this meeting will truly entail.

 **With Hermione:**

As Hermione turned around still smirking, the Slytherins raised their eyebrows at her. She shook her head. And they led her to where they usually sit with Blaise holding out Daphne's seat and Draco holding out Hermione's seat. The teacher wasn't in yet and so the Slytherins all began to talk. They saw Hermione looked to be thinking and left her to her thoughts.

Hermione knew someone would try something on orders from Dumbledore but she never thought it would be Dumbledore himself, especially as her father made an appointment with him at the Ministry at one o'clock and he wouldn't be able to make it now, since she figured out he wouldn't leave the alcove until he got her to answer his questions. Shaking her head and smirking she allowed Dumbledore to slip from her mind as Professor Septima Vector came out of her office. Professor Vector looked around and seeing Hermione she smiled.

"Welcome back Miss. Granger, how are you feeling?" She asked, remembering what she had mentioned earlier at breakfast.

"Much better. Thank you." Hermione smiled deceptively knowing she asked because she was at breakfast and knew she wouldn't get anywhere, making her Professor think she got away with asking the one question no one really asked.

"Excellent. And you know if you need to talk about anything I'm here for you right." Professor Vector said.

"I'm sure that is true but like I mentioned to Dumbledore and McGonagall I am under no obligation to tell you anything about my private life even though it has bled into this part of my life, especially people who may or may not respect my privacy about my private life and tell Dumbledore or McGonagall or anyone else for that matter, people who are just blindly following orders from someone who would endanger lives for power or someone who doesn't even pay attention to safety of their students, so it wouldn't be fair to talk to you about it either." Hermione smiled even more deceptively making some think she was just being fair about who she told her life too, but for the Professor, Slytherins, and the smarter Ravenclaws they knew she was trying to tell the Professor that she wasn't going to talk about her life and that the teacher was only asking because Dumbledore told her to ask to get answers most lilely.

Professor Vector smartly nodded in response to Hermione and started her lesson all the while thinking back to what Hermione was saying. For years now she allowed all the danger Dumbledore seemed to think was necessary to the supposed greater good all the while endangering students with the trouble. Something she swore not to let happen but instead put the safety and the wisdom of her students first over being talked around by another colleague. _'Maybe I've been too compliant with what is happening because I was too worried about my job, not about the students. I should never have been talked around like that.'_ She shook her head to regain the thoughts in her lesson so she could finish it.

She finished the lesson and used magic to write down the homework all the while they took out the previous homework. Mumbling a spell to float all the homework into a pile at her desk she dismissed her class and walked to the door to close it once all the students were out. Peeking out of her classroom door, she saw a dangerous figure lurking in the alcove.

 **Outside the Arthimancy Classroom:**

Dumbledore was witnessing all the students coming out of the lesson in pairs waiting for the one thorn in his side. As she had entered she walked out with the Slytherins, she was one of the last to walk out. Having not put his wand away he raised it at Hermione.

"Imperio." He said trying to use the Imperious curse to make her do what he wanted, but to his surprise it didn't happen and instead she kept on walking, and no one was talking but she laughed out loud and when questions she smirked and quickly glanced at his hiding spot only to shake her head that she wasn't going to say something.

Dumbledore snarled at his inability to work the spell on her and he stalked back to his office.

 **Inside Arthimancy:**

Septima Vector eyes wide with her door not even closed or partially closed, she couldn't even believe that she saw Dumbledore trying to curse Hermione Granger. Or that he didn't even seem to see her. _'I have been so stupid, my job isn't just teaching the workload; it's about protecting the students from those who would hurt them. I am one of those who are supposed to be responsible but all I have done is allow dangers to be placed in this school and a dangerous power hungry man to be in charge. There are only two things I need to do now.'_ She sets herself down with some paper at her desk to write a note, once finished she set about writing her resignation letter knowing that she would not be able to stay once she knew the truth about the manipulations, making a copy of both letters for Hermione's father and the Board of Education and calling her house elf. Informing the elf that she wasn't sure of the name but gave explicit instructions to find the biological father of one Hermione Granger and give him that. She knew she couldn't give her resignation to Dumbledore or McGonagall, so she kept a hold of it and went about writing a quick note explaining the full situation to Lucius Malfoy knowing he would do something, placing it along with her resignation she called another elf and gave it specific instructions to give straight to Lucius Malfoy and tell him something that would make him realize the letter needed to not only be dealt with but carefully. She wrote a note cancelling her classes for the day, and she went to go pack only leaving what she would need for a week, because her house elf would wash if she needed to stay two weeks.

 **With Hades, Lucius, and Fudge:**

They were finishing up the amount of transfers and when would be a good time so that they could all go at once. They agreed that once everyone was in England the Hogwarts Express would pick them up and they would get sorted. They also discussed random Auror sweeps of Hogsmeade, and Fudge agreed to send the dates to Hades and Lucius, per Hades request.

"It seems that the chance for Dumbledore to have any say has run out Minister, might I suggest we move onto the Professors and whether they are doing their duty as Professors or just blindly following that man who has deemed this meeting not necessary, starting with Dumbledore?" Lucius ask smiling like the cat just ate the canary because he has been trying to get Dumbledore out.

"I'm in agreement. I wish to move this along since that is the most important aspect of a school." Hades agrees.

"I'm sure we can come up with something of plan for Dumbledore to follow." Fudge tries to say.

"I know Dumbledore helped you with your election just as Lucius knows how he helped which is why you're trying to help him just as well but I would suggest you think long and hard which ally would you rather have, Dumbledore and his blindly following minions, or Lucius and my family, and myself." Hades eyes darkening stares hard, showing the years of him in the darkness that surrounds his family, the years of watching and committing atrocities has done. Fudge smiles nervously while gulping in anxiety and is about to open his mouth when a house elf pops in.

"Mistress, sends important letter from Hogwarts Mister Malfoy. The concern must be dealt with along with Mistress's resignation from her professor post." He hands the letters to Lucius, as everyone raises their eyebrows.

"It seems we have our first candidate." Fudge says trying to cover the fact that he doesn't want to go against Dumbledore or Hades. But before he can finish or ask questions another elf pops up.

"Mistress, sends letter to Hermione Granger's biological father, concerning her safety." Hades graciously thanks the elf and summons a treat to send it off with for the trouble. He opens the letter and snarls as he reads he passes it to Lucius who mutters about stupid headmasters, before passing it off to Fudge to read.

"It looks like you don't have a choice anymore about Dumbledore." Hades snarls. Fudge looks like part of his world is coming down while reading the letter that dooms the Headmaster.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter and I have adopted this story from Andrearose1990. This is where I begin with my own writing, though some things are going to be kept the same as she wanted them as a respect to her. Have fun reading it.**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Previously**_ _:_

" **It looks like you don't have a choice anymore about Dumbledore." Hades snarls. Fudge looks like part of his world is coming down while reading the letter that dooms the Headmaster.**

 _ **And on with the story:**_

 **With Hades Alexopoulos, Lucius Malfoy, and Minister Fudge:**

"I see. You are right about needing a new Headmaster, however, who in such short notice, one of the teachers maybe?" Fudge starts out then turns to mutter.

"Severus Snape perhaps?" Lucius smiles in that canary way.

"Unfortinately, he is quite biased towards students." Fudge comes out warily at first, glancing around the room looking for a way out of this conversation again as Lucius has brought it up before.

"I'd like him to stay on as a teacher but not just one subject." Hades starts out, giving Fudge a way out even though he didn't want to. Lucius raises his eyebrow at Hades, and Fudge looks relieved not to have to fight Lucius. "My daughter informs me he is one of the brightest teachers, and he requires the best scores to get to NEWTS." Lucius nods. "I want him to teach the higher-ranking potions class, and higher ranking DADA classes, which I have been told he has wanted to teach DADA for some time. I can find someone that can teach the younger students, which my daughter informs me he doesn't really like having to deal with the younger kids but he has always required the best qualifications to get to the NEWT level class, and would most likely require the same results for DADA, which I have heard he is the best at both and both seem to be something he loves."

Lucius looks thoughtful and nods. "It is true he has wanted to teach DADA. I think that might be better as he has wanted DADA for a long time and he is fully qualified in DADA, but he also doesn't really like dealing with mistakes that the younger students make."

"The two teachers I have in mind to teach the younger students are strict that we can weed out most mistakes before they get to Professor Snape, but they aren't going to terrify the students."

"Who may I ask?" Fudge asks.

"Taurus Wolf Alexopoulos as our beginning Defense Against Dark Arts, he also likes to do tutoring so Professor Snape wouldn't have to."

"Your brother?" Fudge questions sourly. Lucius looks slightly intrigued at the show of sourness, and he puts in away later for further investigation.

"Brother in law. But he is the one that all of my men go through training with to begin DADA and physical marital arts and each one comes out with excellent scores in each area of their testing." Hades says looking proud and arrogant, Fudge looks sour knowing what the Alexopoulos is about but also looks like he wants to do it if it means better scores and better Auror candidates. He nods.

"Will that do Lucius?"

"Yes, and I can bring up the task with Severus once we finish as I would like to take a look at the school myself." Lucius says. Fudge doesn't look like he wants to let anyone up at the school but he agrees.

"And the Potions?" Fudge asks.

"Verdandi. And she has no last name because she was orphaned with her sisters at such a young age that they don't know it when we found them. But she is the best at potions and she will, I'm certain, work well with Professor Snape." He smiles in a way to let Fudge know not to ask, Fudge fidgets.

"Then do you have a suggestion for Headmaster?" Lucius asks looking at Hades as Fudge seems more scared of Hades and will agree with most of anything to keep Hades sweet for donations and for better results at the school.

"She worked as the Headmistress at the Magic Academy in the United States, she would be impartial. Urania Proctor Alexopoulos, she was taking a sabbatical." Hades says, frowning thinking back to why she was on sabbatical.

"Did something happen to make that happen, as a safety reason not to be mean?" Lucius inquires softly at the sight of his frown.

"She found out she was pregnant, only to have a miscarriage at seven months two months after the sabbatical started. She still had to give birth to the child as there was no way to take it out safely. She was healing and she wished to start again." The men both nod.

"That sounds like a good idea then we, as in the Ministry and the Board of Educators aren't playing favorites." Fudge nods finishing writing things down just as Lucius is.

"Minister, are you writing down a quick letter to someone in the Auror department that can handle the case with Dumbledore using an unforgivable?" Lucius asks to take the mind off of the tragic event for Hades.

"Yes of course, I'm going to do that I'm just trying to think of someone impartial that won't let Dumbledore pull one over." He says. Lucius nods knowing that this is correct. A patronus of a serpent comes.

"Hey da, Hermes, Hector and I agree on two people to trust in the Auror department, Amelia Bones, and John Dawlish. Your sons out." As it disappears.

"Yes. Auror Amelia Bones and Auror John Dawlish are quite fair and will investigate." Fudge exclaims. He quickly writes a note to come.

"Is there someone qualified to take on the position Septima Vector resigned from?" Lucius moves forward looking between the two.

"Yes, two stationed just like the others, one for the older students and one for the younger students, the female teacher might not be able to be here in a week or two." Hades comments leaning back. "Her twelve year old sister fell down some steps at the Academy in America, so she was going to check on that first but she might just use that and the teaching to move her siblings who would be transferred to Hogwarts faster."

"What's her name?"

"Athena Alexopoulos. She's my niece, and she loves teaching and Arthimancy. And Atlas Alexopoulos, my nephew and he is good with numbers and seeing past barriers, in case something is off with the students emotionally wise." Hades nods.

"Excellent, so we got the start of something." Fudge tries to play some of the drama that Dumbledore had originally started and what he recently did off.

"Yes however we have three more Professor before we discuss whether we believe some of the other Professors need to be replaced due to blind following." Fudge is about to question when a knock comes and Hades guards announce the Aurors.

"Excellent. Auror Bones, and Auror Dawlish. This as I'm sure you know is Lucius Malfoy and this is Hades Alexopoulos, his daughter goes to school with your niece I believe Auror Bones." Fudge comments.

"Does she?" Hades comments looking at Lucius.

"Her name is Susan Bones." Lucius says, Amelia Bones nods. "Auror Bones we asked you here because you're fair and you don't let anyone blindly lead you around but make your own decisions. It has come to our attention that someone people highly respect," Lucius says sarcastically, "has used an unforgiveable up at Hogwarts." Both Aurors' raise their eyebrows and look at Fudge, which he nods.

"Professor Septima Vector was a witness to Dumbledore attempting an Imperio on a Gryffindor student by the name of Hermione Granger. She has resigned though will stay till we get a new Professor, due to all the danger Dumbledore has brought to the school and she feels she let him talk her into letting all the danger happen but for now we are to remove Dumbledore as head and professor, and remove him from the school." Fudge finishes. "I trust you two won't let him talk you into letting him go."

"No. He will not, as I am aware of some of the aspects from my niece I have been waiting for him to be removed. And we will talk to Vector for her memories first." Auror Bones says frostily thinking about her niece.

"If you want to check on your niece first we can understand of course as Lucius, Fudge, and I will both be heading up to take a look and speak to the rest of the teachers about another manner." Hades comments smiling.

"I think I will do that first. Thank you for the offer…"

"Hades Alexopoulos." As everyone gets up to leave to Hogwarts.

 **Back at Hogwarts:**

"Miss. Granger stay back." Professor McGonagall states coldly. All the Slytherins, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Kalleh all looked a bit taken back by the tone and looked at Hermione to confirm to leave. Hermione nods.

"Miss. Granger, if you could pretend not to be an irritating know-it-all and wait to be called on to answer that would be better, because you only got away with your stupidity today cause it would look bad to give detentions to you after the incident."

"If you mean stupid that I was actually saving others from being called on when you were ignoring me and calling on those that would have no idea what the answer is then yes, and I would suggest you be careful, _Professor_ , as you really have no idea of what truth is better to keep quiet or not doing anything." Hermione smiles blandly. "As you have tried to use me in similar ways in the past but now that you can't it will be harder. But don't worry if you can't keep your rudeness or irate actions to yourself, you will find out the truth, just as Dumbledore will when he gets arrested for the attempt at hexing then the unforgivable." And she walks away.

"Miss. Granger, don't you dare walk away from me!" McGonagall snarls drawing her wand and attempting to do a spell herself she says 'Crucio", only to hear Hermione laugh mockingly. Once Hermione closes the classroom door not even looking back but still laughing, McGonagall storms to her office to try something else failing to realize that a student was still in the classroom, who gets up slowly and cautiously and gets out while she can.

 **With Hades, Lucius, Fudge, Auror Bones and Dawlish:**

Aurors Amelia Bones and Dawlish come out of the floo at Rosemerta's Inn, The Three Broomsticks, nodding at Rosemerta, who nods back with a raised eyebrow since she wasn't aware that they would be there. Even more so when she sees Lucius Malfoy pop out of her floo, and then the minister followed by Hades and his bodyguards, though she doesn't know who they are. They greet her friendly enough and thank her for her floo.

All of them walk outside and Hades bodyguards fetch a couple of carriages that are being pulled by black stallions. The bodyguards open up the doors and help Amelia Bones in, and then Dawlish is let in, and last two of the bodyguards get in. The next carriage Lucius and Hades gets in, then the Minister. The ride is silent in both carriages, and when they get to the school they see Hagrid coming out of his hut and looking at them like a deer caught in headlights. He throws his stuff that he is carrying out of his arms and walks quickly to the Minister, seeing Lucius, and the Aurors on top of the man he knows is Hermione's father but doesn't like because he is forever loyal to Dumbledore, so he tries to stall them for Dumbledore to get his bearings thinking he knows these people are on the way.

After five minutes of hearing Hagrid, Hades snaps.

"Get out of our way; we have business here at Hogwarts." Hades' bodyguards move Hagrid forcefully, and everyone goes through the doors. "I'm definitely adding him to the list for sure." Hades mutters, Lucius smirks and nods in agreement, Fudge nods and pulls a face for another teacher they will have to replace quickly knowing he would leave with Dumbledore anyways, besides he knows some of the incompetence he has shown in his class of Care for Magical Creatures.

"Dawlish will head to Vector's to gather her memories, while I check in with my niece." Amelia Bones starts with.

"One of my bodyguards will assist. Better safe than sorry." Hades says, Bones nods, and then he signals one of his to go with Dawlish. They start to head up to the headmaster's office only to get him stuck in a chair so he can't run when a student calls out to Amelia and runs toward them.

"Aunt Amelia!" She repeats closer and out of breath.

"Susan. How are you?" Amelia smiles, happy that she doesn't have to look but also doesn't want to let Dumbledore know they were there.

"That was fast, since no one else saw and no one can write letters." Susan says puffing from her run. Amelia raises her eyebrows at her niece but sees that Hades sent his other bodyguards to Dumbledore's office. "Well, I only just saw McGonagall trying out an unforgiveable." Amelia and the rest get stiff.

"Which one and on who?" Amelia goes into Auror mode.

"The Crucio curse on Hermione Granger." Susan says, while looking over who was with her Aunt and seeing Hermione's father, she adds, "McGonagall asked her to stay behind. Hermione answered the questions without being called on because McGonagall was ignoring her, and asking those who didn't know the answer to. She mentioned that she would see the truth soon or she could just stay quiet. Then mentioned Dumbledore cursed her too, then she walked away making her mad enough to try the spell on Hermione, but Hermione only laughed." Susan supplied knowing that she should be detailed for her Aunt and knowing something was up with Hermione's biological father.

"Sounds like the extra protection I placed over her while my son was healing her poisonous wound works well, and she knows it's there already, new record. I'll give you the readings and research into the spell for you and your Aurors, Auror Bones." Hades comments, looking livid at another threat. Lucius looks livid but somewhat happy because he never liked McGonagall for her bias, and her blindly following Dumbledore about everything. Fudge looks sour at another teacher to replace and knowing it would most likely be from the Alexopoulos family.

"I'll need the memory, sweetheart. And we will take both into custody as Vector has already told us using an elf to deliver her letters." Amelia says to explain why they were already there.

"That saves me a bit of time to figure out how to owl you. Dumbledore shut down all outgoing mail." She pulls out her wand while her aunt summons a test tube casting an unbreakable charm on it. Susan then brings her wand up like she as witnessed before and summons her memory out of her mind, and places it into the test tube.

"I will make sure anyone wanting to write a letter gets to do so as I will have my own owls deliver them, if you could spread the word, so they have time to write the letters, my lady." Hades comments and bowing in respect to Susan, who smiles and curtsies, "Lucius, the Minister and I will be around for awhile to discuss some things with your other teachers." Hades comments as he sends off a patronus of his own to the others to set the owls free. Susan nods and thanks him and heads off to tell others, after giving her aunt a kiss to her cheek. "It seems we will have to get both at once."

"Once Dawlish comes back with your guard, he and your guard, if you will allow, we can fake a summoning for her to Dumbledore's ex-office. And we will head up to his office to start discussing things and then arrest both." Amelia says as she places the vial of memories in her pouch that she grabbed to carry the memories of Septima Vector, but now it will be carrying both to charge both parties of illegal spells. Then she summons her patronus, which is an albatross, sending it to Dawlish to let him know of the slight change of plan as they walk to the Headmaster's office.

"Dumbledore is inside pacing and cursing your daughter." One of Hades bodyguards said. They nod back to him and Lucius says the password given to each board member to get in for any formal visits. As they approach cautiously they see that he isn't paying any attention to his surrounds, so they agree that they should wait for McGonagall and they place themselves in the shadows. They don't have to wait long because McGonagall storms her way up the stairs not seeing anyone, but the group see Dawlish and the body guard move in the shadows as well.

"This day has just been outrageous! First I have to let that lying chit, Hermione Granger, answer the questions without being called on," Hades looks angry at his daughter being called a chit by an adult employee that is supposed to respect and teach the students only to chuckle quietly at the questions part still looking angry, "and then having her disrespect me when I was lecturing her. Then she walked away without being dismissed!" McGonagall screamed lightly. "She even laughed when I attempted the Cruciatus curse on her!"

That sounded an alarm in his head, the one he ignored when he tried to hex her and then Imperio her. "You through a Cruciatus curse at her and she laughed?"

"Yes. And don't bother trying to say I was in the wrong with the chit, you did something earlier and she knew and informed me while threatening us."

"I used a trip spell that didn't work then tried a hex to make her mouth off to the Slytherins on her way into Septima's class and on the way out tried to Imperio her to get her to mouth off to the Slytherin and come to me to answer questions but it didn't work and she laughed as well. I didn't think about it then, but how is that possible?" Dumbledore whispered looking aghast.

"That would be my doing when my son was healing my daughter." Hades says stonily, coming out of place while the others moved around slightly to catch them.

"How dare you?! What are you doing in my office?!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"I asked you for a meeting which you ignored. Not that it matters anymore for either of you."

"You're taking your daughter out?" McGonagall asks slightly hopeful.

"No. You both are going to Azkaban for throwing unforgiveable curses at students."

"You can't charge us. You have no proof." Dumbledore said reaching for his wand but it then flew out of his grasp into Auror Amelia Bones' hand, and McGonagall's into Dawlish's as Hades pompously sits down smirking like he ate a canary.

"He might not be able to but we can, you did it to a student, someone you took an oath to protect and in view of an innocent woman for Dumbledore, and one student for McGonagall." Amelia said frostily.

"You, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall are under arrest, charged with use of an Unforgivable, and child endangerment with multiple accounts." Fudge comes out.

"Cornelius! You can't do this!" McGonagall exclaims.

"We did nothing! Hermione Granger killed someone!" Dumbledore started.

"In self defense if you remember." Lucius smirks and stands behind Hades, and Dumbledore snarls.

"I'm in agreement. Hermione Granger will not be charged." Amelia states firmly. Dawlish agrees.

"She lied!" Dumbledore snarls.

"She was protecting herself, and she or anyone else is under no obligation to tell you any personal information, if you were actually trustworthy they would have let you in but you aren't." Amelia stated as she was putting chains on Dumbledore's hands.

"I'm trustworthy!" He snarled.

"Debatable. You have placed this whole entire school in danger for generations." Amelia states. "Once our Aurors come in to investigate all off the issues that have been happening through the years the charges will be added for them." Amelia finishes as Dawlish chains McGonagall.

"Don't worry your precious school that you have been using to further your own agenda and power for yourselves will be in good care, we've already have an idea for your replacement." Hades comments smiling like a cat that ate the canary again.

"You can't do this!" Dumbledore shouts as Amelia starts to take him away.

"Actually we do as the board." Lucius starts.

"And I'm the Minister, and I warned you not to do anything rash when you described to me the men, Albus. I let you bring in _my_ _Aurors_ to find out some of the truth if I was right but you went too far." Fudge tells him. Lucius raises his eyebrows, as Hades looks ready to murder that he let the Aurors come in, Lucius looks down and smiles like a cat that ate the canary. _'Well, Fudge won't be in power much longer. I wonder who will be.'_ Before Fudge can see Hades and Lucius school their emotions, and they all escort the two criminals down the steps. Past one student who then rushes off to tell the rest of the school, though with Susan running around letting people know about the letters, and mentioning to that something big was happening it didn't take that one student long to get most of the school population to the entrance of the school leading to Hagrid's hut. The professors take longer as the students left them out of the loop like the professors did to the students involving the dangers that Dumbledore brought in, but they hear about the chains around Dumbledore's and McGonagall's hands from that one student and make their way to the entrance to find out the truth.

 **With Hermione, Luna, the Gryffindors that sided with her and the Slytherins:**

Hermione and the gang were already outside after hearing the rumor of Hermione's father being here, and were writing their letters to their families. When the commotion of hearing everyone come outside, they stopped writing, and looked to see what was up.

"Did you hear? Dumbledore and McGonagall were being led away in chains by two Aurors!" A nearby student was whispering trying to get into view.

"Wonder what that was about?" Seamus muttered.

"Well it's not because Dumbledore missed his meeting with my father about security measures." Hermione said looking prim and a little amused when everyone looked at her.

"But yet you know what it was?" Ginny nudges her.

"Yes. After receiving the letter to join the meeting, he most likely decided not to go and stormed over to our Arthimancy class. Before the class started he tried using a tripping hex, and a hex that would make me insult you guys so you would leave me alone. When it didn't work he stayed in the alcove he was hiding in the full class time, missing the meeting, and on the way out he used an unforgivable. The protection charms my father added when my brother was healing me deflected it, identified it and made me aware which is why I laughed. He didn't even seem to see Professor Vector looking out the door, she mailed my father using a house elf." The Gryffindor shuddered at using the elf but it was the only way around the mailing rule.

"Which one?" Luna comments airly.

"Imperio. McGonagall on the other hand tried to threaten me about staying quiet saying she wished she could punish me after which I told her off and walked off. She tried use the Cruciatus curse on me. She didn't even seem to realize Susan was still inside the room either, the old bat." Everyone shook their heads, though the Gryffindors were sad to realize that McGonagall would be gone because she favored them, but it was still wrong to use that curse against a student let alone anyone.

 **Back with Hades, Lucius, Fudge, and the Aurors:**

The group led Dumbledore and McGonagall, both swearing at the group and at Hermione Granger, through the door into the courtyard. Opening the doors to find basically everyone around the courtyard archways looking and whispering and seeing the doors open everyone quiets down. The group walked out heads high as Dumbledore and McGonagall start to swear even louder while trying to harshly struggle away from the Aurors at being watched and whispered at.

"You monsters! Leading us through the students! Traumatizing them!" McGonagall yelled.

"The only monsters are you for your inability to keep students from harm that you brought into the school." Hades comments looking out over the students, seeing his daughter who sees him and smirks raising her eyebrows.

"Ye can't do this!" Hagrid tries to rush forward bellowing, only to be stopped by Hades bodyguards, them being waved off by Hades only to keep him away.

" **SILENCE!** Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall are charged with use of an _Unforgivable_ and charged with multiple counts of child endangerment. There will be Aurors here shortly to see to questions of all the dangers that were brought in by the two and agreed upon." Fudge using sonorous charm to amplify his voice. "Now it was brought to our attention, so we already have a Head picked but we will continue discussing and talking to the rest of the professors while the Aurors are interviewing the students!" Fudge finishes. As two bodyguards push Hagrid out of the way, the students move to create a pathway to the carriages to get them off of Hogwarts property. Fudge, Lucius, and Hades stay with two bodyguards, as the others move the criminals off of the property.

"Ye can't do tha!" Hagrid yells.

Hagrid trying to rush Hades, Lucius, and Fudge only to be stopped by a barrier, "Yes we can. If you don't like it leave, nobody cares if you do." Hades shrugs, Lucius smirks, and Fudge huffs but doesn't say anything knowing that Hagrid would leave anyways. Hades then raises his hands with a flick of his wrist he send Hagrid flying backwards towards his hut. Hagrid huffs and puffs at the action view it mistreatment and saying so, "Self defense you rushed me." Hades shrugs.

"I'll leave you won't be able to fill my shoes!" Hagrid tries to threaten.

"Then do so quickly, you useless oaf." Hades comments again.

"It's not like you would stay long anyways as your classes are always a danger to the students, and your incompetence, also a danger, doesn't teach anyone." Lucius says blandly.

"You're a menace!" A student yells with outrage, with some verbally agreeing and some nodding. "I got hurt just the other day and it took you an hour and someone telling you to take me to the hospital wing!" Fudge sighs. _'Another one bites the dust.'_ Lucius and Hades think. Hagrid storms away to his hut and slams his door shut. The students start to whisper, and each of the professors, except Professor Snape, start to talk amongst themselves about what could possible happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Harry Potter and I have adopted this story from Andrearose1990. This is where I begin with my own writing, though some things are going to be kept the same as she wanted them as a respect to her. Have fun reading it.**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **Previously**_ _:_

" **You're a menace!" A student yells with outrage, with some verbally agreeing and some nodding. "I got hurt just the other day and it took you an hour and someone telling you to take me to the hospital wing!" Fudge sighs.** _ **'Another one bites the dust.'**_ **Lucius and Hades think. Hagrid storms away to his hut and slams his door shut. The students start to whisper, and each of the professors, except Professor Snape, start to talk amongst themselves about what could possible happen.**

 _ **And on with the story:**_

"Shall we summon the professors to discuss what's happening in the Heads office?" Fudge comments attempting to smile that politician smile again.

"We can do that, but I want to be clear we will be mentioning everything not just how they view Dumbledore, I will be asking the students how they teach." Hades comments, Lucius raises his eyebrow. "If they are bad at teaching they shouldn't be here. I have a few in minds from my daughter already but I will be confirming they are useless first."

"I agree, some Professors aren't so good." Lucius agreed knowing about Binns, and Divination.

"Of course." Fudge agrees with the politician smile becoming firmer. _'Great, how many professors are we going to replace? Let alone it will be with people Hades trusts that do some bad things.'_ Fudge thinks believing his mind is safe but both Lucius and Hades have a knack for Legilimency.

 **With Hermione, Luna, the Gryffindors that sided with her and the Slytherins:**

"Finally, the oaf is gone." A classmate said around them.

"You don't like him either?" Another whispered.

"He wasn't so bad," Hermione mentioned, the Slytherins looked like she was mad; some of the others did too. "He was incompetent as all hell, but he knew his animals and brought some that were really rare which were cool." Hermione shrugged to which everyone agreed too.

"He's still a menace." Pansy said.

"He's a terrible teacher when trying to instruct." Blaise said. Everyone nodded while the Gryffindors nodded solemnly knowing it was the truth about him even though he cared, even if he was biased as all hell.

"So.." Ginny says to move on, looking at Hermione.

"Yes?" Hermione says raising her eyebrows at Ginny.

"Who are they putting in as Headmaster?" Ginny asks. "Surely you at least have some idea." Everyone looks at her, and she leans back.

"Just so we are clear- who says it has to be a ' _Headmaster'_?" Hermione responds, smirking like a cat ate a canary. Everyone furrows their eyebrows wondering what she means.

"You mean we could have a Headmistress?" Ginny gleefully, catches on as a big feminist. The rest look surprised and look at Hermione who is smirking and shrugging at them. They are about to go further into the discussion when Hades and Lucius come back up. The Fudge sends out word that they wish to talk to the Professors in the Headmaster's office to one lay out the rules, and two to let people know they can leave if they wish to, and three to see how they are personalities wise to see if they are competent. Hades and Lucius come up to the group first to let them in on the plan so far.

"Hello, Draco." Lucius greets his son then his friends. "This I'm sure your aware is Ms. Granger's biological father, Hades Alexopoulos. Hades, this is my son Draco." He motions for Draco, who bows slightly and offers his hands to shake which Hades smirks at him and shakes back. "Also some students from Slytherin, whose families are quite pronounced." The Gryffindors roll their eyes. "Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, Gregory Goyle, Marcus Flint, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Terence Higgs, Vincent Crabbe, Tracey Davis, Astoria Greengrass, and Daphne Greengrass." Each nodding when their name was called.

"This is my daughter Hermione. And I'm sure Lucius doesn't need an introduction, since you're the one who told me about him." Hermione graciously stood up and shook his hand after curtseying.

"Yes. And these are my friends from Gryffindor father." She nods her heads in their direction. "Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, and Kalleh." Hades smiles, and nods to them in greeting.

"Did you have anyone from the other houses?"

"I'm sure you met Susan already with her running around, but I haven't been around them too much during my time here yet to have a friend chat with them as you know very rarely were the houses mingling with other houses unless for school. But Susan has always been good to everyone during class." Hades nods.

"Well for starters we will be talking with the professors and anyone wanting to leave can, we will be also looking into the attitudes towards the houses and letting them know on what changes will be made already and you guys along with Susan will be asked to interview and about the Professors teaching habits. If they are excellent professors or if they are mediocre we need to know if we wish to replace them." Everyone nods.

"Divination." Hermione says gleefully at the prospect. Everyone rolls their eyes knowing her hatred for the subject, but before Lavender can interject.

"I know you hate the subject but we aren't getting rid of the subject for that reason."

"She's a drunkard lunatic, who likes to scare students with death." Hermione says blandly.

"I like divination but she is kind of correct about the professor, she isn't the best and she scares people a lot with grief, betrayals, and death." Lavender mutters. "But I love the subject."

"We aren't getting rid of it but we will change out the Professor." Hades comments. "I was thinking Atropos and Skuld." He finishes off looking at Hermione.

"Now there are some impressive teachers, they actually make sense too." She looks at them before turning her head to Lavender, "And you will like them, they are really into the subjects and are willing to take on apprentices and tutoring sessions with people. They are exceptionally pleasant, they actually believe in good predictions too. Plus, they are open to take apprentices, Lavender." She informs everyone, especially Lavender knowing her love of the subject. Lavender smiles at Hermione knowing this. "Are you going to create some classes based on the arts?" She turns toward her father because he will have a bit more say, and she knows Lucius has been getting hints at how powerful he is.

"Yes, I am hoping to discuss with Lucius about some art, music, and other type of classes to round the students out education wise and personality wise, furthermore it will hopefully help with relaxing the students from what I know will be a lot of change." Hades comments.

"I don't see why not, I know my son draws quite well." He smiles at Draco who starts to blush a tiny pink.

"You draw?" Hermione asks, he nods. "I want to see." She makes a gimmie motion and he shakes his head grabs his stuff to puts the bag behind him which makes Hermione narrow her eyes at him and gets ready to try to steal it, he books away quickly but she chases after him, yelling at him to give it to her.

Hades rolls his eyes, "My daughter has no patience sometimes." He mutters rubbing between his eyes, Lucius smirks, knowing his son talks about her a lot more often than not complaining because he didn't think Lucius would allow him to like her, so the artwork probably contains Hermione. Luna giggles knowing Hermione, while the rest shake their heads chuckling, the Slytherins know he fancies Hermione a bit, except Ginny, Seamus, and Kalleh who are downright laughing at the potential couple.

"Who will be conducting the interviews?" Luna asks smiling at Hades.

"Persephone will be arriving shortly and some others. Since no one has seen her, she will hopefully come off as unbiased."

"Sweet!" Hermione yells from her position above Draco with her legs on either side of his hips and in direct lining to his hips and goods after tackling him into the ground. "When will she get here?" Hermione yells.

"Must she tackle people." Hades mutters, Ginny, Seamus, and Kalleh are downright laughing hysterically, while the others smirk and chuckle while shaking their heads at her.

"How in the world did she hear us?" Lucius blinks.

"She has good hearing." Hades mutters. "Persephone and the others will be no later than an hour from now. They will split up into two groups one for to interview the students and one for the professor interviews. When they arrive, I would suggest you get your interviews done, so that you can have your day left, and depending on time we might be able to provide more time with everyone to see if they like some of the ideas we have before Fudge tries to ship us out." Hades comments, "Though he won't able to for long." He mutters with his eyes closed, but everyone hears, and looks around with wide eyes.

"You're just figuring this out?!" Hermione yells still on Draco trying to get ahold of the spiral of his works from his hands as he tries to move it out of reach while trying not to move too much with her being on top, so there is no rubbing.

"Not all of us had to deal with the Ministry directly. Especially as I didn't live here. Now I will have to." Hades mutters.

"Sweet!" Hermione yells referencing her father moving to England. As everyone chuckles about Hermione and Draco, or Ginny, Seamus and Kellah's case downright laughing. Hermione's older brothers come up and just stare before the twins start downright laughing as well at their little sister. The older one sighing and chuckling over her behavior. Luna is the first to spot the brothers and she screams in glee, running to her boyfriend, and jumping into his arms when he opens them up to her, and they share a kiss. The girls, except Kellah who is still laughing at Hermione and Hermione, who rolls her eyes, sigh at how romantic it was for Luna to be swept off her feet. "Get a room!" Hermione calls and the twins whistle as the older brother flicks his sister and brothers off. The twins head towards the group laughing still at the two incidents.

"Hey da, we narrowed somethings down thought it would be good for back up. Though, I suppose we should help the kid first." Hermes points at Draco. Hades shrugs.

"Make sure you don't hit him." The twins smirk, and they both start stretching interlocking their fingers to stretch the arms. They spread their feet getting ready to run. And their off to try to catch Hermione, Hermione having heard uses her upper body strength to push herself off doing a handstand and flipping herself off Draco as her brothers start physically sparring with her using punches and kicks. Though with Hermione's height she dashed under one tripped him, and used her whole body wrapping her legs around her brother's neck swinging him to the ground. Once she is straight she produces her fingers in a victory sign. Draco stalks over to his friends and glares at them for not helping him, the boys wiggle their eyebrows in reference that he fancies her, and he blushes.

The twins get up laughing and shaking the grass from their bodies, they do a rock paper scissors game, Hermes wins and heads back, while Hyperion sneaks up on Hermione fusses her hair, then picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. Hector switches Luna into his arms bridal style, making ever girl swoon again, he sits down with Luna in his lap, pulling out his IPad to start interviews with Hermione's group first about professors and the programs they want to add.

"What am I, a sack of potatoes?" Hermione comments from her place on her brother's shoulder. Everyone gives a bit of a chuckle, as Hades and Lucius head up to the castle for the professor interview. "Alright," Hermione swings her body just slightly, so she can see everyone while hanging upside down, waves her hands around, "The oldest is Hector, dating Luna over here," she points at him, Hector smiles and nods. "The twins are Hyperion, the one who is carrying me like a sack of potatoes, and the other is Hermes." Hyperion places her on the ground. "Just raise your hands as I say names please. Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, Gregory Goyle, Marcus Flint, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Terence Higgs, Vincent Crabbe, Tracey Davis, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, and Kalleh." She sits back down next to Draco. The twins also sit and pull out their IPads as well. Seamus and Dean, being half-blood and muggleborn respectively, notice that the Ipads are working when all electronics aren't supposed to work.

"Can I ask how that is working near magic?" Dean asks nods in the direction of the IPad, Seamus nods.

"Modified to work, if you have one, ask to have it sent to you and we can modify it for you. Part of a charm." Hyperion comments from his spot as he gets out his own. "Anything tech, just ask." Dean and Seamus start writing that in their letters. "So, as you heard, we are here to do some of the interviews, we figured start with you guys, especially since we know the rants Hermione can get into." Hermione glares and pouts while everyone chuckles. Hermione spots something, stands up and whistles.

"Hey! Susan, Hannah, Sue, Lisa, Isobel, Terry, and Marcus over here!" She waves, Draco grumbles at her calling the other guys. All of them raise their heads at the name, the girls smile and head over, while the boys look at each other shrug and head over. They sit down with the rest of the group. "As you know from the incident, my older brothers, the oldest is Hector, dating Luna over here, the twins are Hyperion, and the other is Hermes, who is sticking his tongue out like a dork." She motions at them to the new members. "Dearest brothers, these are some friends from Ravenclaw; Sue Li, Marcus Belby, Terry Boot, and Isobel MacDougal, and from Hufflepuff; Hannah Abbot, and Susan Bones." Every says hello after the greeting.

"To restate to our new group members; we are here to help with some of the interviews about the school and professors. We figured we should start with this group, as one to let you guys get it done and encourage others it isn't going to be a bad experience, and two, you guys would tell the truth as Hermione's friends. Plus, we all know the rants Hermione can get herself worked up about." Hector states, everyone either smiles or chuckles as Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Just so that everyone is aware besides McGonagall and Dumbledore being arrested, Septima Vector has also decided on her own that she is leaving, she agreed to stay till we get her replacements here, she witnessed Dumbledore try the Imperious Curse on a student, and feels she has let things slide by her, and that she hasn't done her job of protecting the students while teaching here." Hermes comments.

"You can ask our father for the letter to see if you wish." Hyperion states.

"She wasn't a bad teacher, but she wasn't extraordinaire either." Sue Li said, she shrugs.

"She did the academic stuff well like answering questions, but she wasn't good on a personal level with students, like drama between students or emotions, and she went with all the drama that was presented in the school." Terry commented, shaking his head.

"Well, that won't happen again. Before we continue, Da, Lucius, and Fudge agreed to do two Professors teaching. The two taking over Septima Vector's classes will most likely figure out how they want to teach the classes for their selves, but some others might be split into one Professor takes the younger students and the other takes the older students." Hermione squints her eyes at her brothers trying to figure out if her idea for Professor Snape would be implemented, but her brothers don't give any details away with their expressions.

"That sounds kind of neat, it means that it will be easier to ask questions with two professors around." Susan says.

"You're not going to tell us who takes over are you?" Blaise asks. The three look at each other, and seem to be communicating between themselves, the twins slight nod, Hector also nods.

"We will tell you for Septima Vector's class, however we want to see what you think of the professors unblinded about who the ideas are." Hector says.

"That's fair, after we tell you, can you give us an idea about who might be?" Theo questions.

"We can do that, but no one else can know, as dad and Lucius haven't discussed it, and it will be awhile to get through the school." Hyperion answers back.

"Taking over Septima Vector's position, Athena Alexopoulos and Atlas Alexopoulos, both of them are our cousins and they are excellent in their fields, work well together already, and Atlas is extremely good at seeing past barriers, in case something is off with the students emotionally wise with everything that is changing." Hermes answers who will teach now. "They may not get here for a week as Athena's twelve year old sister fell down some steps at the Academy in America, so she was going to check on that first but she might just use that and the teaching to move her siblings who would be transferred to Hogwarts faster, and Atlas was trapped in an area that is blizzarding so hard, apparition, flooing, and muggle transportation is useless cause he can get hurt, why he decided to vacation somewhere cold beyond me."

To prevent his brothers, and sister arguing about types of vacations again, Hector cracks his neck, and takes over. "Is there any one professor you guys wish to start with?"

"We've already told Hades and Lucius about Divination. However, I think it would be good for the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to say what they think." Seamus comments, nodding his head at Isobel and the others. Dean smiles knowing forever about Seamus's fancy, and the others smile a bit having found out. Hector nods and tilts to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to get a better read on what they say.

"She's a drunkard lunatic, who likes to scare students with death." Marcus says blandly. "I mean Luna is not the usual Ravenclaw being out of the box, but she doesn't freak people out all the time."

"Appearance wise- she never tries to look her best." Hannah says weakly, fidgeting as she doesn't really want to be mean in front of people.

"Don't down play her appearance, if she dressed like that when she wasn't teaching class, doing rounds, and chaperoning Hogsmeade visits, she'd be relatively okay. But she is supposed to be a professional and should look the part or at least not like she got tossed around." Susan comments, being more confident about her opinions. "She is usually draped in gauzy shawls, and cloaks that don't look cleaned, and bangles are all over her arms. Most of her clothing is covered in shining sequins and glittering string of beads, but all of it looks like it hasn't been washed in years.

"She does look a bit ragged around the edges. But personally, she went nuts when someone knocked a crystal ball by accident and it broke, she went into a raging maniac state that we were dismissed by another teacher. And then she treated the student horrible when it was a clear accident." Sue said, shaking her head at the memory.

"I like divination, but she isn't the kind of professor a school with prestige such as Hogwarts should have, she is nowhere near the best let alone medium in talent and she scares people a lot with grief, betrayals, and death." Isobel says. "Further, more professors should always look the best like Susan and Hannah said but should act like professors, not even the way they treat students, which she did appallingly, but her actions were not of that of a competent person, with her eating habits, her dressing, and how she moved." Isobel finishes, she was the student who knocked the crystal ball and it broke as she tried to get to the garbage to throw up, no one remembers it was her, or that she threw up, but she did.

"Trelawney is so extremely eccentric that it is scary; she has too much of a theatrical presence and frequently spoke with misty, ethereal tones, that could be annoying, and she never stopped when you asked her something of importance. She thinks she is a great Seer, but she has nothing in her record and she can't predict for her life. She basically has informed students they are about to die; death omens are her favorite things in the world. She practices her doom-laden prophesies in front of a mirror. She takes her appearance of her classroom very seriously as a Seer, which isn't always necessary. Putting on showy airs of mysticism a veiling her classroom in scented vapors that overwhelm everyone." Terry comments. The boys finish up with the notes on Trelawney.

"Alright, finished. Thank you, Hermione for not ranting about Divination." Hermione glares at her brothers jokingly. "How about we now start with core subjects, excluding Transfiguration." Hector proceeds and waiting for everyone to nod. "How about we start with Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"What was his name again?" Hermione responds bluntly.

"This is not good Gryffindor's Golden Girl doesn't remember?!" Seamus laughs.

"You don't remember it either." Hermione responds back.

"Does anyone know our DADA professor?" Blaise asked. Everyone shook their heads in a negative fashion. "I suppose we can move on?" Looking at Hector.

"Was he competent?" Hector asked. Everyone shook their heads no again.

"He seemed to not like spiders." Luna says smiling leaning back into Hector to look at him.

"Understatement." Greg and Vince said together. Hermione's brothers raise their eyebrows.

"He kept screaming after he saw them and wouldn't stop until five minutes after it was gone." Hermione bluntly stated. Everyone nodded. The boys just blinked at their sister and shook their heads.

"Moving on. Potions?" Hector asks.

"His name is Severus Snape, correct?" Hyperion asks tilting his head.

"Yes, Professor Snape is our Potions professor." Hermione says. "You all know my opinion on him?" Hermione raises her eyebrows at her brothers, who nod their heads. Professor Snape may be the mostly described as a sniping Potions master however he is the bravest man we can ever know." Hermione comments, and her brothers let her talk, knowing she has something to say people look at her weirdly. "As children starting at Hogwarts, even some of the older students look at Professor Snape as sarcastic and strict, as something of a pantomime villain – the bitter Potions master, stewing in the dungeons. What's another Professor is normally the most hated, and stays inside where he is hated, because he is a Slytherin." People agree, looking like their judgement is changing on this Professor.

"How should we do this? By house, by gender?" Hermes asks to get the opinions going.

"Let's keep it by house" Susan suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Professor Snape is a good teacher- albeit a scary one. He doesn't like having to deal with mistakes, but he corrects them and moves on."

"He can be intimidating." Hannah mutters, giving a guilty look over at the Slytherins, all shrug.

"He is an excellent professor, one of our best I feel like. He tries to override some of the dangers Dumbledore has had in the castle, but he doesn't have the backing. He is stern, strict, and can be intimidating but he requires the best results for his higher-ranking class and he doesn't budge on it." Isobel said. Sue agrees.

"I've learned a lot." Marcus and Terry say together, they are getting a bit bored, but they got some information that the others haven't gotten outside the group, so they have a head on the gossip mill.

"He terrifies me, I'm always knocking things down." Neville says.

"Not everyone can be masters at everything, Neville." Hermione states everyone nods.

"Yeah, he is one of the most intimidating professors." Vince comments. Neville smiles sheepishly.

"He's not a fan me but he doesn't go off unless it is a major mistake that hurts or can hurt people." Seamus says.

"Considering you blow shit up just by waving your wand for a simple levitation charm." Kellah comments. "He's not bad hard to talk to but I feel like I learn something in his class."

"He's an excellent, thorough professor, and he makes sure everyone is staying on task." Dean comments. Lavender agrees with everything so far.

"He is actually pretty easy to talk to if you respect him and don't bother him with useless questions." Ginny comments.

"He is hard to approach but if you respect him and do the work he asks and try your best, that's pretty much what he asks. His treatment for some is because everyone's thought about him being evil, or just being Slytherin, makes it hard. If asked he would try to assist." Daphne says.

"Except when dealing with women issues." Pansy giggles, as do the other girls.

"There is a story in there!" Hermes says excitedly wanting to hear it.

"Stay focused, you can ask the story later." Hector tries to get everyone back.

"Everyone said his points and we all agree." Blaise comments.

"Moving on then." Hyperion says after finishing his notes, as they have stated his actions about trying to prevent Dumbledore doing dangerous things, his personality and about his teaching.

"History of Magic?" Hector sighs knowing what is about to happen, knowing that Hermione won't be able to help herself, even though she did with Divination.

"He is a boring ghost that has no idea that he is a ghost, he should not be teaching by himself, he doesn't add any flare or inflection to his voice while teaching and everyone uses it as a way to catch up on sleep. If he continues to teach it will be a useless class." Hermione starts her rant. Ginny smacks her hand to Hermione's mouth.

"It is useless." Theo, Draco, Blaise, Sue, and Terry say.

"He doesn't have any personality whatsoever. All he does in class is rant in a droning, drawling monotonous voice reading from his notes oblivious or uncaring about the students in his class, who aren't paying attention, or simply dozing off from boredom. He can be very impatient and never takes the liberty of learning students names. He'd call everyone by something else, which could have been previous students names from years ago, possibly due to senility as he was very old at the time of his death. He is also a disbeliever in legends and mythology, dedicating all of his studies and lectures on history that was solid, believable fact." Isobel completes.

"Any disagree with any of that or have something else to say?" Hector comments, no one says anything. "Can we move on then? We heard this every time we ask about school." The students chuckle at Hermione as she glares, and Ginny moves her hand.

"Astronomy?" Hermes asks.

"Professor Aurora Sinistra?" Hyperion asks, the students nod.

"She's okay. She knows her stuff and is alright to ask for help, but she doesn't require the best and she has let the danger go on in the school in her years here." Sue says. Everyone agrees. The boys wait for others to speak.

"Nothing else?" Hector asks, people shake their head. He moves on. "Charms?"

"Professor Flitwick?" Hermes questions as they start to write his name down.

"He isn't bad he is excited and know his charms, plus he is always willing to help." Draco comments.

"But he has a hard time relating to us." Isobel says.

"He can be excited and that helps with learning but at the end of the day he also didn't stop Dumbledore or express his dislike." Marcus commented.

"He is also very much a Dumbledore supporter." Terry comments, "With Dumbledore gone he may as well leave with what has happened."

"Professor Flitwick is an emotional fellow, who seems to have a gentle spirit that makes it easy for other Professors and Dumbledore to push him around, though he was extremely loyal to Dumbledore, Professor may not have seen Dumbledore as pushing him around." Dean says.

"During one Charms lesson, Neville, while fumbling with attempts at casting a Banishing Charm, ended up sending Flitwick sailing across the room; Flitwick accepted this resignedly instead of losing his temper." Greg says.

"Herbology?" Hyperion asks.

"Professor Pomona Sprout?" Hermes asks.

"Professor Sprout is very cheerful, positive, and loyal, but also very professional and just." Theo said.

"She doesn't seem to mind the students and is always helpful. If students were bad though she chides her students, if extremely necessary." Blaise says.

"She is kind and nurturing to the students, and surely encouraged Neville's penchant for Herbology because he was anxious to show her his Mimbulus Mimbletonia." Ginny comments.

"The way she dresses are very fitting of someone working in Herbology and always getting dirty, so there isn't something bad about the way she dress and when it is required she does dress well." Daphne says.

"With her ramshackle jerry-rigged hat, mad unmanageable hair and soil-encrusted nails, the jovial professor isn't just green-fingered, but an integral part of the Hogwarts staff and surprisingly handy in a scrape." Pansy said.

"She is warm of heart on the surface, but an absolute powerhouse at her root.

"Professor Sprout may have been pleasant and approachable on paper, but she still stood her ground outside the greenhouse." Draco says.

"She is one of the most approachable professors on campus." Neville comments.

"Her thoughtful words of encouragement spurred an extremely timid Neville to great academic success – indeed, the once-hapless student went on to be the best in Herbology." Isobel said, smiling at Neville. "He isn't so helpless or timid now, just around Snape."

"She handed out house points by the score to the brightest students, whatever their house affiliation, not even just favoring her own house like some." Sue says.

"Though it must be said she made a special point of snaffling prime plant and fungi specimens from the greenhouses to adorn the Hufflepuff common room. Small wonder that house so excels in the finer points of magical horticulture." Lavender jokes.

"To be sure, she could be a soft touch sometimes – consider her dedication in fashioning tiny scarves and socks to comfort her beloved Mandrakes through the harsh winter. This gentle, attentive consideration for others, even to such ungrateful and disagreeable creatures as Mandrakes, marks Sprout out as the essential Head of Hufflepuff house." Terry says.

"She was brave as well. Herbology expert or otherwise, it's a bold soul who puts a wounded Whomping Willow in a sling." Marcus Flint says rubbing his shoulder because he once ran into the willow.

"Plus, she tried to stop the danger from Dumbledore but she got railroaded as Snape and her were the only voice of reasons. Madam Pince and Madam Hooch weren't invited to the meetings as Dumbledore saw them as lower classes." Hermione commented. "I remember hearing Pince says something, but she didn't really care about the meeting till she heard it was about safety and danger. And Madam Hooch was upset about being left out since she is a Professor and the only time she was included in something was our first year." Hermione comments.

"Flying?" Hector asks.

"It is only in first year." Hermione shrugs. Her brothers blink at her. "Fine our Professor is Madam Rolanda Hooch."

"Madam Hooch is actually very fashionable while still maintaining an outfit that works for her job, like Professor Sprout. She usually wears a white button-down collared shirt and black necktie with the Hogwarts crest under her Professor Hogwarts cloak, while walking around but during mealtimes she wore more formal black robes with a hat, and during special occasions blueish-purple robes over her crisp white button-downed top and black skirt, she wore them at the sorting feasts." Daphne says.

"We all respect her for her belief in good sportsmanship, fairness, and clean Quidditch games." Vince says.

"She can be impatient when she was teaching us, she kept telling us to 'hurry up' or asked, 'what are we waiting for'?" Neville said, "But she was extremely kind and caring in bringing me when I broke my wrist."

"Madam Hooch is also very strict and quick thinking, she was unafraid to use an Impediment Jinx on Potter after the he attacked Draco." Seamus said.

"I think that was it for the core classes?" Hermes looks to everyone and they nodded.

"Muggle Studies then?" Hyperion asks. The students all wait for those that take the class as some of them have had no interaction with this professor.

"She seems astounded by Muggles." Hermione says as one of the only ones to take the class. "She teaches the students mostly trivial things about the Muggle world. Nothing important like politics or government, or how to integrate for work. There are some fun things she could have interested people in bringing to class, but she didn't."

"Her class is considered 'soft' in people's opinion, sure she gives out quite a bit of homework but like Hermione said, it didn't seem important." Terry said.

"We didn't take it." Draco informed them while everyone else nodded.

"Care of Magical Creatures?" Hector sighed again, knowing where it was going.

"Do we really have to go over, or can we just submit the memory of the talking after Hagrid tried to stop Dumbledore from being led away?" Draco asks.

"That will do, if you'd prefer to move on." Everyone nodded and submitted memories into a glass tube. "Study of Ancient Runes?"

"Professor Bathsheda Babbling." Hermione says.

"The class isn't memorable." Everyone nods. "It could be a good class."

"Music and Orchestra, I believe you guys have?" Hyperion asks.

"Done by Flitwick." Draco comments. The boys finish up the notes, and the students just talk quietly so they can ask questions after.


End file.
